


Olympian Syndrome

by Le1zel



Category: Dream Team RPF, Minecraft (Video Game), Skephalo - Fandom, dreamnotfound - Fandom, karlnap - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempted Sexual Assault, Discrimination, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Slut Shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:08:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 34,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29216202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le1zel/pseuds/Le1zel
Summary: 20% of the worlds population have been diagnosed with the Olympian syndrome. A person with this syndrome will show traits and sometimes powers of the one of the 12 Olympian Gods.George is perfectly happy being an Athena, he fits along well with his other Athena friends. He does not wish to associate himself with the popular crowd and prefers being labeled as a dull person. After all he can’t risk his secret getting out, and he was doing such a good job keeping his secret too, until a certain man named Clay who was classified as a Hermes came along.
Relationships: Karlnap - Relationship, dreamnotfound - Relationship, skephalo - Relationship
Comments: 73
Kudos: 488





	1. Chapter 1

George slammed his alarm off with a sigh, he pulled the blanket off him to reveal the very obvious bulge in his pants, he had his dream to thank for that.

_Yup just a normal day_ , he thought with a sigh. He jumped out of bed and took a very cold shower, after drying off he opened his closet and pulled out a blue and gray diamond pattern jumper, and some baggy jeans. To complete the look he placed on his very thick glasses, then stepped out to check himself in the mirror.

He tried his best to choose an outfit that would make him look unattractive yet somewhat decent, but it turns out that he looked pretty good in geek chic.

_Damn it_ , he cursed as he ran his hands through his hair. _Maybe I should try and get pimples,_ _it_ _might help,_ he thought before he let out a sigh. To bad that it was impossible for him to get them. He grabbed his stuff, locked his apartment door then drove to his parent’s house.

He had decided to move out when he entered college, even though the college was only a 30 minute drive from his house. Today though, his parents asked him to stop by for breakfast and drive his sister to school.

He entered the house without bothering to knock, then walked into the kitchen and gave his sister a pat on the head. “What are you reading Olivia?” he asked, motioning to the tablet in her hand.

“Updates on the syndrome, the government is trying to find ways to make life easier for those who have it.” She answered.

He nodded, no one knew how it started but a certain syndrome had popped up a few decades ago, it now affected 20% of the human population. The syndrome caused people to develop certain traits or powers that were similar to the 12 Olympian gods and goddesses. It is now termed as the Olympian syndrome, people who were diagnosed with it were then sorted by their corresponding god or goddess.

Just then his mother walked into the kitchen, well more like glided. “Georgie!” she yelled as she excitedly hugged him, he smiled and returned the hug. She stepped back and took a good look at his outfit, “Hmm… not bad dear but why not try something more fashionable?” she said.

“You know why I dress like this mum,” he responded.

“True, but I’m worried you’re trying too hard to not draw attention to yourself. You won’t be able to snag yourself a man at this rate.”

George and his sister laughed at the last part, his mum eventually joined in then she turned to the stove to get started on breakfast. He had come out to his family years ago, he was super nervous when he told them. Imagine his confusion when his mum and dad both pulled out a hundred dollar bill each, and handed it to his sister who was grinning smugly. Turns out that they had already suspected, and the three had made bets to when he was finally going to tell them.

“How are your dreams?” his mother asked as she moved the food to separate plates.

“Less kinky then last week,” he responded.

“Oh honey that’s great.” She said as she placed to plates in front of them, George and Olivia where quick to tuck in.

Just then his father walked in, he smiled when he saw George and greeted him. “Thanks for picking up Olivia, George. I would have done it if your mother’s photo shoot wasn’t on the other side of town, and she can’t go herself since her car is still getting repaired.”

“It’s fine dad, I really don’t mind. How’s your research going?” he asked.

“We’re making progress in the lab, we hope to get good results soon.”

“Of course you will honey,” George’s mother cooed, as she placed a plate in front of her husband. “You are the smartest Athena that I know, and a pretty hot one as well.” She added as she hugged him from behind, her fingers slowly running down his chest as she gave him a peck on his neck.

Her husband smirked at her and gently removed her hands from him before they went any lower. “I know what you’re trying to do woman, and I’ll tell you now that it’s not going to working.”

George and Olivia burst out laughing when they saw their mother’s disappointed face.

Well it couldn’t be helped the woman was an Aphrodite after all. Olivia had been identified as an Athena just like their dad. George, to everyone’s shock was both Athena and Aphrodite. Having two types was not impossible, just really rare.

Unfortunately Aphrodites were usually discriminated by the general public, they were instantly called sluts or easy. To protect George, the family decided to keep the fact that he was an Aphrodite a secret, and merely registered him as an Athena. Technically they weren’t lying, just not tell the whole truth.

“But honey…” George’s mother whined.

“No darling, we did it all through the night, and a man can only have so much stamina.” his father calmly stated.

“Okay, TMI!” George shouted, he told his sister to grab her stuff so they could leave.

The duo quickly said goodbyes to their parents, and giggled as they jumped into George’s car.

“100 bucks says that he’ll cave in,” George said.

“I’ll take that bet.” Olivia agreed.

They two always found their parent’s relationship cute for some reason. Their mother was a flirt in college, living up to her type as an Aphrodite. She had made it her personal goal to seduce every available guy on campus before she graduates, she would have succeed too if it wasn’t for one broody Athena. Their father was much to focus on his research to even notice the Aphrodite’s attempts to seduce him. Eventually the two fell in love and got married. George hoped to find love some day, just like his parents did, but Aphrodites rarely found true love, since they were mostly seen as a one night stand or a quick fling.

He felt his mother arousal die down, it felt weird to be able to do so but it was one of the many abilities of an Aphrodite, they were practically succubi. He could also tell that it wasn’t because his father caved in.

He dug into his pocket and handed his sister the money, she immediately broke out into a grin and snatched the bill out of his hands. He laughed when she did a little victory dance as they pulled out of the drive way.

He knew that he was going to lose the bet, his father had incredible self-control which made him the perfect match for his mother. The real reason why he made the bet was because his sister was saving up to buy a car of her own, and she would not accept charity, not even from her own family.

The two chatted about random stuff before they arrived at Olivia’s school. “Be careful out there, never know when a creep might be prowling around.”

Olivia chuckled, “You don’t need to worry about me, I’m just a boring nerd, as any Athena should be. You’re the one who needs to watch out, you’re an Aphrodite surrounded by horny college boys for nearly 8 hours a day.”

“Which is why I need to dress this ugly,” he said as he adjusted his thick glass back on his nose, and motioned to his outfit. “Now go on, I’ll pick you up this afternoon."

Olivia gave her brother a quick hug before running out to join her other Athena friends, George waited till he saw her enter the building before he drove to his college.


	2. Chapter 2

When he arrived he quickly made his way to his classroom, he tried to avoid bumping into people since he might subconsciously cause them to have dirty thoughts with the slightest of touches. Being an Aphrodite was tough, one had to always remain focus or risk using their powers unwillingly.

“George! Over here!” His two friends called from the back of the room, and they motioned to a vacant seat between them.

He smiled, “Hey Karl, hey Bad, you guys finish your reports yet?” He said as he sat down.

The two Athenas proudly flashed their papers, “Started the minute it was assigned, it’s not like we have anything more interesting to do.” Karl stated.

George met Karl Jacobs and Darryl Noveschosch during their first day in college, the two of them were housemates and childhood friends. The three of them found out that they had similar views on a number of topics and eventually became inseparable. 

Karl was your all around fun guy, and Darryl was the sweetest muffin you would ever encounter on the face of the planet. Though he had gotten a little annoyed when people kept calling him innocent and an angel so he asked his friends to refer to him as Badboyhalo, Bad for short.

George scanned their reports, giving a bit of suggestions on the side as they did the same for him. The trio stopped their decision when their professor walked in, the Athenas quickly took out their notes and turned their attention to the man in front of them.

As the lecture dragged on, George could feel his eyelids getting heavy. The lecture was boring and he already knew the lesson since he read in advance, combine that with his practically sleepless night due to having wet dreams and you’ve got one very sleepy man. 

Being an Aphrodite had its perks sure, but it also had a ton of annoying things as well. They were bless with incredible beauty, and also what was considered the perfect body shape by the masses, but they also had regular dirty dreams, they got turned on easily and they had to always be on high alert. They could accidentally caused everyone around them to get horny, or worse get grabbed by a creep looking for a quickie. 

George tried to force his eyes to stay open but the more he tried the heavier his eyelids got, and soon he was off in dreamland. 

**_=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=_ **

**_SPICE!!!_ **

**_=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=_ **

George was lying down on his bed, breathing in heavy, as a man whose face was blurred kissed his neck. Normally the person who would appear in their dreams would be their significant other, but since George didn’t have anyone it would just be a darkened figure.

George sighed as the man’s kisses turned to sucks, and he gasped when the man found a sensitive spot. His partner then trailed kisses up his neck, across his chin then to his lips. He felt the man’s tongue licking his bottom lip, asking for access. George opened his mouth to welcome it and moaned into their kiss. He felt the man’s hands slowly trail down his sides, towards his pants.

_**=•=•=•=•=•=•=** _

_**It is over :)** _

_**For those of you who skipped just know that when an Aphrodite has a dirty dream, their partner in the dreams is always their S.O. Since George doesn’t have one, his partner is just an obscure figure.** _

_**For now ;)** _

_**Okay now on to the story** _

_**=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=** _

George shot up in his chair, _shit how long was I out?_ He wondered.

He looked over at Karl and Darryl and found both of them a blushing mess. He could feel all his classmates arousal, and see their embarrassed faces. When he noticed that his professor was in the same shape he sighed and mentally apologized to everyone. Aphrodites can also project their dirty thoughts or dreams into a person’s mind, only it would be themselves instead of him in it.

Normally George would be able to avoid doing that but he had no control over his powers when he was a sleep. To avoid this from happening to his neighbors, he used a special wallpaper specifically made for Aphrodites, in his bedroom that prevented his powers from leaking out of the room.

He adjusted his pants to hide his now evident bulge and watched as his professor cleared his throat and went back to the lecture. George let his mind wonder to disturbing things to help his erection go down, I really need to stop falling asleep in class.

~•~•~•~•~•~

“That was so weird…” Karl exclaimed when the class was done and they were getting ready to go to their next class.

“What do you mean?” George asked innocently.

“The dirty fantasy that we all just witness.” Karl answered.

George gulped, and tried to wipe his sweaty hands on his pants, Darryl though just started blushing intensely, “Let’s never talk about it again.” he said.

“Oh come on Bad, you have to admit that it was fucking hot.” Karl pressed.

“Language you muffin head! And it was inappropriate to have such thoughts while listening to a lecture.” Darryl said still blushing red, George and Karl giggled and the three left the room. 

“Though it was kind of weird that the whole class had the same thought at the same time, and this isn’t the first time that it’s happened.” Karl said.

“Not if it was the work of an Aphrodite,” Darryl explained.

George could feel his heart beating erratically in his chest, _great now they suspected it._

“Do you think they might be in our class?” Darryl asked.

Just then a pool of students exited from one of the classroom, they all looked equally flustered. The trio took a good look around and saw that nearly everyone had the same expression. Their arousal was very clear to George as as they passed, he once again mentally apologized to each one of them.

“Well considering how the entire school seems to be affected, it was probably a very powerful Aphrodite. The chances that it was one of our classmates is low, it could have been someone from another classroom or someone just walking around the campus.” Karl answered.

George sighed to try and calm down, since his thought projection had a wide range, it would nearly be impossible to pin him down.

“So the rumors are true, the pops are gonna have a field day,” Darryl sighed.

This broke George out of his train of thoughts, “Rumors?” he asked.

“Yeah there have been rumors that their might be an Aphrodite student, and the pops are determined to find out who.” Darryl explained.

“They’re probably just searching so they have a new ass to tap.” Karl concluded.

“Language!” Darryl said then sighed, “and for the Aphrodite’s sake I hope they fail.”

The pops or the popular students, were all from well established families, and nearly all had the Olympian syndrome. They were a cocky bunch, and if they were determined to find out who the Aphrodite was then George had to be more careful.

As if on cue the student’s crowding the hallway suddenly stepped aside to clear a path for someone. The trio glanced over to see three pops, confidently striding through the halls. As they passed they heard girls whisper and giggle, and the men looked at them with envy or respect.

Nick Armstrong, nicknamed Sapnap due to his love for pandas. He had raven black hair that was the same shade as his eyes, the man was a Hephaestus. 

Beside him was a tall blonde, with green eyes, Clay Killian, everyone’s dream guy, ladies wanted him and men strive to be like him. Which was why most people called him Dream, he was a Hermes. 

Talking excitedly to the other two was a curly dark haired man, who’s eyes shone with mischief. He was Zak Ahmed, also a Hermes and had a reputation for pulling pranks on people. In fact the guy’s nickname Skeppy, came about after he pulled a prank involving a large amount of Skippy peanut butter.

The three pops smiled and waved to their adorning fans, making the girls squeal with excitement. George scoffed and his friend rolled their eyes, they all agreed that it was stupid to fawn over people like them. They believed that one must earned respect not inherit it from their high profile families. 

The pops probably could feel the Athenas staring at them with disdain. The three boys quickly flashed them their signature smile, the kind that makes girls and boys alike swoon.

George shook his head in disgust, Karl scoffed and Darryl simply blinked. The Athenas smirked at them before turning around and entering their classroom.

The pops had their jaws hanging after seeing how the three Athenas reacted. Now that was new, normally people would gush or squeal, or at the very least turn away blushing. The three shared a mischievous smile, _this might be fun._


	3. Chapter 3

“Honestly, I don’t understand what’s so special about them,” Karl said as they sat down.

“Hmm… I don’t know maybe their fat bank accounts.” George joked.

The other two chuckled then Darryl turned to speak to George, “I heard that there’s a really good cafe nearby, want to stop by after class?” 

Karl agreed but George respectfully declined, he promised his sister that he would pick her up after all. The rest of the day past by in a blur, George waved goodbye to his friends before driving off to pick up Olivia.

Karl and Darryl chatted as they walked to the cafe, they found a secluded corner and placed their orders down on the table. As they ate they help each other with their assignments and discussed their thoughts on their lessons. The door of the cafe opened and in walked Nick and Zak, Karl noticed the two pops glancing their way while they ordered and informed Darryl.

Darryl glanced over his shoulder and saw Zak grinning at him, he quickly turned away and suggested that they leave. After all, ignoring the pops in the hallway this morning probably bruised their giant egos, who knew what they had planned.

The two Athenas quickly packed up their stuff and were just about to leave their table, when their exit was blocked by Nick and Zak who slid into the seats beside them. The pops flashed them another charming smile.

“Hi” they said cheerfully.

“Uhmm Hi,” Darryl replied awkwardly, not because he was embarrassed but because he was surprised by how bold they were acting.

“What’s your name cutie?” Nick asked Karl as he leaned a bit too close for Karl’s comfort.

“I’m sorry but me and my friend have somewhere else to be,” Karl answered plainly as he and Darryl stood up and tried to squeeze pass.

Zak stood up and blocked Darryl’s way while Nick reached up and gripped onto Karl’s hips.

“What’s the rush, we haven’t even started having fun yet.” Nick said smugly, his grip tightening.

The Athenas had enough, and after a quick nod towards each other they dumped their left over coffees over the pops’ heads and escaped, leaving Nick and Zak frozen in place as the warm drink seeped into their clothes.

~•~•~•~•~•~

George sat in his car as he waited for Olivia to exit the building, when she finally appeared his eyes lit up when he spotted a boy with her. The boy was fairly descent, he found it amusing how his sister was acting shy around the guy and took to account both of their blushing faces. The boy gave her a slip of paper then Olivia walked quickly to George’s car. When she opened the door she came face to face with her smirking brother.

“Wh…what?” She stuttered, as she threw her bag in the back and hopped in.

“So when’s the date?” he asked as he pulled out.

Olivia stared at him, her eyes wide open in surprise, before she looked out the window in embarrassment, making her brother chuckle.

“Friday…” She answered. “The usual dinner and movie.”

“Okay let’s hit the mall really quick then,” George said.

“Why?” Olivia asked.

“Because I’ve seen your wardrobe and I know that you need something decent to wear for your date.”

Olivia started to object but George was not having any of it, so she allowed him to drag her around the mall. She normally hated shopping but her brother was good company, and made sure to pick clothes that were in her comfort zone.

“I guess it pays to have an Aphrodite for a brother,” Olivia admitted as they loaded the shopping bags into the car.

George laughed, “I sensed that he really likes you, and I think he’s a good guy.” he said making Olivia grin like an idiot.

“He might change his mind when he sees how creepy your smile is though.” He quipped smugly.

Olivia threw one of the bags at him which he managed to catch before it hit him. He laughed at his sister’s irritated face and made his way to the driver’s seat. When they reached home he help her coordinate different outfits, and she put on a mini fashion show for their parents.

“Oh Olivia you look absolutely stunning, I’m sure your date won’t be able to take his eyes off you.” Their mother gush, before she turned to George.

“Now Georgie, I’m glad that your helping your sister out but you need to think about your own love life as well.” She said with a hint of worry in her voice.

“I just don’t feel like dating right now mum,” He answered. 

His family shared looks before they all sighed.

“Well I have homework to do…” Olivia trailed off as she headed to her room.

“And I have a few papers to go over,” His father added as he kissed his wife on the cheek before heading to his bedroom. Leaving George alone with his mother.

“I don’t want to talk about it right now mum,” George quickly pointed out.

“George you know that we’re worried about you, being a single Aphrodite for so long does have quite a few side effects.” She said.

He knew, if he continued this way it was possible that his hormones could go out of control, and like an animal in heat he would jump at any chance to get fucked. This was also why most Aphrodites would flirt or sleep around, they needed to keep their hormones in check. He was probably the first Aphrodite to still be a virgin at his age.

George sighed, “I know mum, but I can take care of it myself. Besides if I avoid having any intimate physical contact with anyone, then there is a chance that it won’t happen.”

His mother gave him a small smile, “Alright then George, but promise me you’ll be careful.”

He smiled back and stood up to leave. “I promise.”

~•~•~•~•~•~

Clay was having the time of his life wheezing at his friends as they related what happened in the cafe. He let them borrow his shower and a clean pair of clothes.

“I don’t get it, people usually throw themselves right at us,” Nick said as he slipped into a new shirt.

“You guys have lost your touch,” Clay quipped.

“Then why don’t you give it a try, Mister Dream,” Zak said as he threw himself on the couch.

“They did have another friend with them.” Nick added.

“I’m more interested in finding the rumored Aphrodite.” He answered.

“Hah! You have a better chance of finding a needle in a haystack, there are too many students at our college, besides you’re gonna have some major competition.” Nick stated.

“Well I like a good challenge,” Clay stated smugly. “by the way did you manage to get their names?” he asked. His friends shook their heads, and after a bit of poking around their school’s website they found them.

“George Henry Davidson, Karl Jacobs, and Darryl Noveschosch, all Athenas.” Dream read.

“Dibs on Karl!” Nick shouted.

“I got Darryl,” Zak claimed, then he turned to Clay. “What do you say Clay, George would look pretty cute if he dressed up a bit more. You could have fun with him while searching for the Aphrodite.”

Clay thought for a moment as he stared at George’s picture, “You know what? Count me in.”


	4. Chapter 4

"...so you threw your drinks at them!" George said in surprise. He was now back at his apartment and on a call with Karl and Darryl.

"I kind of feel bad for doing that..." Darryl muttered out. 

George was actually proud of the guy, he expected this from Karl, but for Darryl to actually do something like that was out of character for the muffin.

"Oh hush..." Karl spoke up, "they deserved it."

George giggled, "Man I wish I was there to take a picture."

"But what happens now, they might come after us again, and we don't even know what they plan to do with us." Darryl stated.

"Probably beat the fuck out of us," Karl replied.

"Language," Darryl reminded.

"Well they are a proud bunch after all, we just need to stick together and stay in public places, that way things won't get out of control." George said.

The conversation soon shifted towards their assignments and after an hour more of chatting they wished each other good night. George climbed into his bed, determined to get even an hour of sleep, hopefully his dreams won't be too wild tonight.

The next morning he woke up to the usual morning wood, but was actually thankful that he managed to sleep a bit longer than usual. After eating a decent breakfast he did a few more preparations before heading out to his car.

~•~•~•~•~•~

Clay leaned against the wall, scanning the students who came and left. Anyone of them could be the Aphrodite, he thought. He had already made a list last night on who were the likely candidates based on appearance. 

He suddenly felt a presence quickly headed his way, and dodged at the last second before a basketball flew over his head.

The ball bounced back to the man who had thrown it, who was eyeing Clay with a smirk. 

"Don't you have anything better to do Techno?" Clay asked in a deadpan voice.

Techno ignored the question, "I heard that you're going after the Aphrodite too," he said.

Clay rolled his eyes, of course Techno had his eyes on the Aphrodite too. Techno had made it a goal in life to beat Clay in everything. Clay, being the competitive person that he is, always did his best to end up on top.

"As a matter of fact I am, though what makes you think that they would want a war freak like you," Clay quipped.

Techno remained calm, which is rare for an Ares to do.

"I have my own ways to charm a person Clay, besides I already have a lead." He responded.

Clay quirked his eyebrows at the man, a bit intrigued by what he had to say. The Ares noticed and flashed him a smirk.

"I noticed that the incidents that have been occurring, happened during a specific time frame, so we can conclude that the Aphrodite has classes during those times. It helps narrow down the list a bit if we look through the schedules." Techno proudly declared.

Clay was impressed but tried not to show it. "You've done your homework, something I would expect from an Athena."

Techno was one of the rare cases where a person had two types, he had an Athena mother and an Ares father, both were serving in the military. It was a surprising couple, since Ares and Athena don't usually mix.

Their conversation was cut short when Wilbur, Techno's twin brother suddenly walked up to them.

"Hey guys I hope you aren't getting into trouble again." Wilbur stated placing a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Nothing of the sort Wil, we were just talking about who would catch the Aphrodite first." His brother stated. Wilbur was an Athena as well, and was practically the opposite of his twin.

"Why don't you join us on the hunt Wil, it's been a while since I saw you flirting around." Clay said.

Wilbur smiled at him then shook his head, "No thanks, I'm quite happy with the current relationship I'm in."

Techno faked a gag, "Eww love, gross."

Wilbur and Clay laughed before Wilbur placed a hand on his brother's back.

"You'll understand it one day when you find the right person for you, Techno." Wilbur said.

His eyes suddenly lit up when he saw a pink haired girl entering, Clay vaguely recognized her. _I think her name is Niki_ , Clay said in his head.

Wilbur quickly excused himself and went to wrap the girl in a hug. The girl giggled and the couple held hands as the walked to their class.

Techno gagged again making Clay wheeze, he calmed down however when he spotted a certain brunette enter through the door. 

George seemed to be nervously searching for someone, his face quickly relaxed as he walked over to Karl and Darryl who greeted him cheerfully. Their smiles wavered however as George told them something, the trio glanced at the door, a look of panic flashed across their faces before they quickly walked towards their classroom.

Clay turned to see what had disturbed them, only to spot Nick and Zak staring at the trio as they walked away. His two friends spotted him and gave him a sly smile which he returned. He knew that they didn't do anything to George, after all they had claimed which boy they wanted last night.

_I guess it's about time that I made my move,_ Clay thought to himself, _now where do I start?_


	5. Chapter 5

When George arrived at his college, he couldn’t help but feel like someone was watching him. He looked around the parking lot, and his heart started beating erratically when he spotted Nick and Zak a few meters away from him.

The pops were trying to be subtle about it, but George could tell that they were staring at him. He locked his car and headed towards the building, he was walking as fast as he could, trying not to inform the pops that he had noticed them. 

His heart rate quickened when he heard them following him, he remembered the conversation that he had with Darryl and Karl last night. Were they really going to drag him somewhere and beat him up or something?

When he entered the building he quickly searched for his two friends, they had promised to stick together to avoid getting picked off. When he spotted them he quickly informed them of the situation, and as if to confirm his suspicions the two pops now stood by the entrance and were watching them. 

The Athenas quickly walked away, but George glanced back to see the two pops smile towards someone. He followed their gaze till it landed on Clay, the blonde returned his friends’ smile. 

_Okay, they are definitely planning something…_ George thought. He turned back to see his friends walking in front of him, glancing back every once in a while to check if the pops were still following.

_I need to protect them, George decided, but how?_

~•~•~•~•~•~

“Now I know you guys did nothing to him, but I don’t appreciate you scaring my prey like that,” Clay told Zak and Nick smugly.

After seeing the Athenas run off, he had excused himself from Techno and met up with his two friends for a chat.

“We didn’t mean too…” Zak pointed out.

“Since his friends seem to be avoiding us like the plague, we figured by following him we could find out where they were.” Nick said.

“Well next time try not to frighten the poor guy, that is my job after all.” Clay stated.

His two friends smirked at him, “Yeah yeah we get it, but I’m surprised you’re okay with having him. I mean he’s okay and all but among the three he pales in comparison.” Nick pointed out.

“I think the guy just needs a makeover, if he didn’t wear such baggy or nerdy clothes all the time I bet he would be pretty popular.” Clay said.

“Yeah it’s kind of weird for him to dress like that considering his mom and all.” Zak pointed out.

The other two looked at him in confusion.

“What? You guys didn’t know? His mom is one of the top models right now.” Zak said pulling out his phone to search up a few pictures.

Clay was taken back a bit, George seemed to have gotten quite a few features from his mom. 

“Damn! Is she an Aphrodite?” Nick asked.

“She is actually,” Zak stated.

“An Aphrodite huh?” Clay pondered.

His friends could guess what he was thinking. “Just because his mom is one doesn’t mean that he is. After all you’re suppose to register your type and he is registered only as an Athena.” Zak pointed out.

Clay hummed, “I guess you’re right.”

“Anyway let’s get to class, then we can try to find ways to get their attention.” Nick stated, the other agreed and they walked off to their rooms.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~

George splashed some cool water on his face. _The day is almost over George hang in there,_ he silently cheered for himself. 

He had managed to stay awake in all his classes and decided to join his friends at the cafe they went to yesterday, but excused himself to head to the restroom first.

George let out a sigh, throughout the day he could feel the three pops stares on them. After checking himself in the mirror one last time he placed his thick glasses on and headed out.

“He sure is taking his time,” Karl pointed out. They were leaning on the wall nearby that had a clear view of the restroom, so they would be able to help if any of the pops showed up.

“Let’s just be patient, he was quite shaken up this morning after all.” Darryl pointed out.

Karl nodded, _Damn those pops! If I could I would punch them all in the gut._

“We finally found you,” two voices whispered in their ears. Their heads whipped around to come face to face with Nick and Zak.

The two Athenas pressed close to each other for comfort.

“That was quite rude of you to leave so suddenly yesterday.” Nick stated feigning a hurt tone. 

“The coffee you dumped on us also stained our clothes, luckily it wasn’t hot enough to burn us.” Zak added as he stepped a little closer to Darryl.

Karl immediately got in front of Darryl, much to Zak’s annoyance.

“Shame, I was hoping that we caused a bit more of damage.” Karl stated, putting up a brave front.

Nick looked at him with great interest, in a swift movement he pulled Karl towards his chest making the latter yelp in surprise.

“Karl!” Darryl called only to be stopped by Zak. “Look just leave us alone.” Darryl mumbled out.

The two Athenas were pressed up against the wall and cornered by the two pops, smirking mischievously.

“Hey there’s a fight breaking out,” a voice spoke up from behind them.

The pops turned their heads to see who it was, which was just enough time for the Athenas to make their escape.

The two pops were seething with anger, they continued to look for the source of the voice only to spot George all alone. They menacingly stomped over to him and pressed him up against the wall.

“You let them escape again!” Nick yelled, as he punched the wall making George flinch.

“Back off Sapnap, that one’s mine.” A voice suddenly spoke.

They turned to see Clay making his way towards them, George tensed up when Clay put his hands on the wall, effectively caging him in.

“That was nice of you to save your friends, but who’s gonna save you now?” Clay whispered, gently using his knee to separate George’s legs. Clay smirked when he heard George take in a sharp breath.

George could feel his hormones starting to spiral out of control, having the hot blonde so close to him, and his knee gently touching his crotch was turning him on. 

_Damn Aphrodite_ , _if I don’t do something…_ Just then a thought flashed through his head. 

_I hope this works._


	6. Chapter 6

Clay was quite enjoying the situation. Seeing the brunette cower and blush was something he found pleasure in, since the Athena was usually so serious and stoic.

  
He could hear Zak and Nick snickering behind him, _I guess they’re kind of happy to see this guy getting embarrassed after making them lose their prey._

Clay turned his attention back to George, only for his heart to skip a beat, and a familiar heat grew underneath his jeans.

The brunette had a vulnerable look on his face, his cheeks red and eyes teary. George’s body was slightly shaking, then the Athena batted his long eyelashes at the blonde.

Clay heard gasps from Nick and Zak, both probably shock to see such a sexy sight. Clay was starting to feel a bit possessive for some reason, he never was the over protective type, yet here he was planning to deck both of his friends for seeing George like this. He suddenly had an urged to lock up the Athena where he would be his and his alone.

“Please…” The Athena begged shakily, making Clay’s body tense up.

“don’t hurt me” The brunette continued.

Clay felt his body sag, he backed up and so did Nick and Zak, giving George enough space to make a break for it. The trio watched as if in a daze, as George disappeared down the hall.

“What the fuck was that?” Zak spoke up, running his had through his dark hair.

“Dude is it to late to switch guys?” Nick stated placing a hand on Clay’s shoulder.

Clay shot his friend a warning look and shrugged off his hand. The image of the brunette all flustered and begging was now seared into his head.

 _I wonder if that’s how he’ll look like in bed,_ Clay thought as he bit his bottom lip. _You will be mine Athena._

Meanwhile George continued to run down the hall, he didn’t stop until he knew for sure that the pops were far away. He placed his hands on his knees to catch his breath, he used his powers to get out of that one, a minute later and he would have thrown himself at the blonde.

“George!” Karl’s voice catches his attention, as he sees his friends running towards him. George straightens up and gives them a forced smile, Darryl wraps him in a hug.

“Oh thank goodness you’re alright, you had us worried you muffin.” Darryl said.

“We got cornered by Nick and Zak, and had to make our escape, but we were just coming back for you. We were worried that they might have tried something.” Karl explained frantically.

George smiled warmly towards his friends, “Don’t worry I managed to escape their grasps. Now why don’t you guys show me were this cafe is.”

The two others smiled and led him out of the building to enjoy a good cup of coffee.

~•~•~•~•~•~

  
Clay was on his bed staring at George’s photos. He decided to do a bit of stalking online but only found a few results. With a sigh he placed his phone down and closed his eyes, instantly the image of George's flush face popped up in his head.

=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=

Okay…   
SMUT!!!   
(Jerking off is SMUT right? IDK I’ll just put it as SMUT)  
Skip if you want

Italics will be his imagination

=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=

  
Clay could feel his growing erection press up against his pants, he reached down to free himself. He groaned at the contact, and slowly started to stoke himself. The Hermes let his mind wonder to what would happen when he would finally have him.

_George panting hard on his bed, his face flushed and lips swollen from all the kissing they did beforehand. Clay would slowly take off his clothes and George would do the same with his, as their lips locked in a passionate kiss._

_“Clay…” George breathed out, his tone practically begging him for more contact._

Clay started to stroke his leaking member bit faster, his breathing becoming more heavy.

_George moans out as Clay enters him, and the two move to an unknown rhythm._

  
Clay timed his strokes to the thrust in his imagination, he could practically hear the Athena crying out in pleasure. Clay felt his climax getting closer and after a few more strokes he releases into his hand.

He stays on his bed for a while, panting before cleaning up the mess that he made.

=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=

It is over

=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=

  
“What the Fuck,” Clay breathed out as he flopped onto his bed.

Clay was surprised that this little Athena had such an effect over him, he had never felt this way about anyone before. Previous relationships were all flings, yet now for the first time Clay was feeling an overwhelming desire for the Athena.

As he drifted to sleep his thoughts were only filled with one person, Oh how he longed to see him tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

George sighed as he stood in front of his mirror, _yup this will do,_ he then locked his door and drove to his college. When he parked he grabbed his bag from the back seat, he had a couple of papers to submit today and it was important that he had them all. 

Once he was satisfied he opened his door only to drop his bag on the ground, he groaned as he saw his things spread all over. 

He bent down to pick them up and was surprised when someone was helping him, he lifted his head to thank the person, but his smile drop when he found a grinning Zak holding out his papers.

“Here you go,” Zak said cheerfully. George grabbed his papers, mumbled a thanks and hurried away. He heard Zak calling after him but he ignored the man and rushed into the building. In his hurry he accidentally tripped over someone’s foot.

“Watch it nerd!” The guy yelled.

George turned to apologize when his view was blocked by someone. His breathing hitched when he realized it was Nick, and the man looked pissed.

The guy who yelled at George turned pale and quickly hurried away, Nick turned his attention to George with a smile. He held out his hand to help him up, but George ignored it and stood up by himself. Nick looked a bit disappointed but not for long.

“Thank you,” George whispered.

“Your welcome,” Nick beamed, “tell me if anybody else bothers you.”

George looked at him in confusion, _what the hell is happening?_

George rushed away before the raven haired man could say anything else. He breathed a sigh of relief when he spotted the door to his first class, he hurried over only to somehow bump into a wall of muscle.

_What now?!_ George internally yelled, he looked up to see a pair of green eyes staring at him.

“I was just looking for you, it must be fate.” Clay said smugly.

George internally cringed and gagged at that line. His attention was snapped back into reality when he noticed the blonde lean in.

“Think you can help me out with something?” Clay asked sweetly.

Now George was scared, _what on earth is going on?_

“Now, now Clay you’re scaring the poor man.” Zak suddenly spoke up from behind.

George turned to see both Nick and Zak walking towards them, great now I’m cornered he thought. He glanced over at Clay who seemed annoyed at his two friends.

“He looks kind of cute this way though…” Nick pointed out taking a step towards him.

George backed up a bit only to bump into Clay, _Shit I forgot that he was there._

Clay wrapped an arm around George waist, and glared at his friends. “Come on guys, we agreed that he would be mine.” Clay pointed out.

George’s head snapped up to look at the blonde, he felt his heart rate pick up. Not because he was turned on, oh no, quite the opposite. He was bloody petrified.

“What’s wrong Clay, you used to have no problem sharing before.” Nick stated stepping even closer.

It was then that it hit George, he could sense it, their arousal and possessiveness. 

_Oh fuck,_ George internally cursed, _I fucked up!_

~•~•~•~•~•~•~

It’s been a few days since that incident, George managed to get away when the group saw the professor approaching the classroom. That doesn’t mean that the three pops stopped their advances toward him.

In fact it’s gotten worse, he would find small gifts or notes on his car almost every day from one of them. 

At least one of the pops could be spotted nearby wherever he went, which caused Darryl and Karl to worry. 

They decided to stick close to him so he wouldn’t get caught off guard. He was eternally grateful to them for being his shield from those wolves, but of course they couldn’t be with him every single second. And whenever he was alone the pops would take the initiative to approach him, causing him to bolt to the nearest exit.

Currently he was in the bathroom, splashing his face with water. His dreams had suddenly become a bit intense, causing him to wake up multiple times with the need to jerk off. 

Normal people would have eye bags by now, but he was an Aphrodite, his skin still remained smooth and healthy. He knew that the increasing intensity of his dreams and their frequency was because his hormones were slowly getting out of control. He needed to be careful, or he’ll end up become the person that he always feared he would become.

His body suddenly became stiff, as someone entered and he was hit with an incredibly dominant aura. His heart stopped when he saw Clay in the reflection of the mirror. He could feel the blonde’s pent up lust, and it took everything in him not to throw himself at the blonde.

_I have to get out_ , George thought as he quickly turned around, avoiding all eye contact with the Hermes and heading straight for the door. He didn’t make it to far before Clay had him pinned against the wall. George’s wrist were held tightly at each side of his head, and though he struggled the man refused to let him go.

“Clay what are you-” George was cut off as Clay’s locked their lips in a passionate kiss.

George eyes widened as he felt Clay kiss him again and again, his lips started slowly moving to match the blonde, George felt his last thread of self control snap.

_Not good_ …

=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=

Yeah… spice anyone?

FEEL VERY FREE TO SKIP

TO THE NEXT CHAPTER (yes it is that long)

=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=

George felt his hormones take control, all his pent up emotions that he had for being abstinent started rushing out.

He kissed Clay back hungrily, the blonde seemed surprised at the Athena’s sudden burst of confidence.

He smirked into their kiss as they fought for dominance. George whimpered after a while and handed the reins over to Clay. The blonde was greatly pleased with this and loosened his grip on George’s wrist.

Clay half expected the brunette to make a break for it, but instead George surprised him by wrapping his arms around Clay’s neck, deepening the kiss. This made the Hermes groan, as he felt a painful bulge forming in his pants.

Clay pushed George back on the wall a bit harshly, and they broke their kiss to breath, when Clay saw George’s flustered face and half lidded eyes he nearly came right then and there.

He leaned in and his breath brushed against George’s neck, he was happy when he noticed the goose bumps appearing on the Athena’s skin.

“I’m not sharing you with anyone,” Clay growled into his ear, making George’s breath hitch in his throat. 

Clay slid his knee between George’s legs, and the brunette inhaled sharply. Clay began placing kisses from his earlobe, across his cheek, pass his jaw then down his neck.

“I’m not letting even Sapnap or Skeppy get a taste of you, you are mine and mine alone.” Clay murmured against George’s neck.

George was getting even more turned on as they continued, he found himself grinding against Clay’s knee looking for more contact. The Hermes growled, pleased by the Athena’s arousal. 

Slowly Clay trailed his hands down George’s shirt and slipped them under, making the latter gasp.

He gripped Clay by the hair and smashed their lips back together.

_What the fuck am I doing?_


	8. Chapter 8

**_If you guys skipped the Spice last chapter, then just know that Clay is being very possessive of George._ **

**_=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=_ **

  
_What the fuck am I doing?_ George thought.

He felt his common sense suddenly kick in and pushed the blonde off him.

They just stood there for a moment staring at each other panting hard. Clay looked confused on why George had suddenly pushed him, while George turned his gaze to the ground, ashamed of himself.

_I used my powers to seduce him and I just took advantage off that, what is wrong with me?_

Clay noticed the look of terror on George’s face, “Geor-” He started to say before the brunette suddenly bolted out the door.

George speed walked while keeping his gaze to the ground, trying to get away from the Hermes as fast as he could without seeming weird to the other students walking through the halls.

Though it was kind of hard to pretend that nothing happened, with Clay calling and running after him.

George was stopped when he ran straight into Nick’s arms, “Are you alright George?” he asked, looking genuinely concerned.

Zak suddenly popped up a second later, “You’re looking a little pale there, do you feel sick?” he asked reaching up to touch George’s forehead.

George heard Skeppy’s heart speed up at the contact, he quickly pulled away.

“I…I’m… sorry, but I-” George said as he backed away only to bump into someone again.

 _Seriously! What is up with me bumping into people recently,_ George felt his blood run cold when he found out that it was Clay who he bumped into.

His guilt for using his powers on them only increase when he saw them staring at each other murderously.

Clay gripped onto George’s shoulders making the brunette yelped, while keeping eye contact with Zak and Nick.

“You’re hurting him Dream,” Zak stated.

“I’m not letting either of you have him, we may be friends but I’m not gonna share this one.” Clay warned.

Nick scoffed, “I actually agree with you this time Dream, I want him and I don’t plan on sharing.”

 _Great, did I just unintentionally break up a friendship?_ George thought. _I have to do something…but what_?

The three continued to stare menacingly at each other, now garnering a crowd of students.

At the edge of the crowd George spotted Karl and Darryl with worried looks on their faces. He could tell that they wanted to help, but how?

George pried off Clay’s fingers from his shoulder, and started backing away towards his friends.

“Listen don’t fight it isn’t worth it,” he told them. Their looks softened when they turned to him.

“Then choose…” they said.

“What?” George responded.

“We’ll respect your decision, which one of us do you choose?” they explained as the stood in front of him.

“I..I can’t-” George stuttered out, he could hear the crowd gasping and whispering among themselves.

“Just choose George,” Clay said placing a hand on his shoulder.

“No… You guys are not thinking straight,” George breathed out, he felt his mouth dry, and his palms getting sweaty.

“What do you mean George?” Zak asked.

“It’s my fault, I forced you guys feel this way and I apologized.” He said trying to steady his shaky voice.

“George what do you mean you forced us, how would you even be able to do that?” Nick asked gently.

George’s hands were shaking, he felt like his legs just might give way. “It’s because I’m an...” George mumbled the last word.

“George you’re gonna have to repeat the last word, we didn’t hear you.” Clay said.

“I’M AN APHRODITE OKAY!” George shouted out.

Everyone gasped at the new information, George just stared at the ground, _Now it’s out… life’s gonna be hell but at least they know now that what they feel for me is fake._

He could sense different emotions coming off the crowd, sympathy from Karl and Darryl, disgust from a few and the rest was all lust, that made George shiver, not in a good way.

He took some comfort however when he felt Zak and Nick’s lust for him slowly die down, and thankful he could sense that they weren’t mad. He was feeling sort of relieved when an emotion that he has never felt before hit him.

It was like lust yet different, it was calm, soothing and warm. A feeling that made him tingle, and the urge to rushed towards whoever it was coming from was strong.

His heart skipped a beat when he found it radiating off a certain green eyed, blonde that had a gentle smile on his face. Clay’s eyes conveyed a certain emotion that George didn’t know, and he was unsure whether or not he wanted to find out.


	9. Chapter 9

Clay stood still, unable to control the smile that crept onto his face, he felt relief and joy in his heart. 

His mood was ruined though when he noticed George’s eyes darting everywhere in fear. 

Clay could hear the crowd’s mummers, many judging him. He felt anger build in his chest and step forward to protect George from the judgemental looks of the crowd.

His heart dropped when George stepped away from him when he approached, and could only watch as the brunette dashed away from the scene, closely followed by his two friends.

“Clay…” Nick’s voice caught his attention. Nick motioned to the corner with his head.

Clay’s heart rate spiked when he saw Techno in the corner eyeing the the still running brunette, his face unreadable. He glanced around to see many of the men staring lustfully at George.

Clay's initial possessiveness soon turned into a genuine need to help the boy, Nick and Zak sensing their friends resolve placed a supportive hand on his back. Shooting them a grateful smile the trio followed after George and his friends.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

George didn’t know how but he eventually made it out to his car. He leaned against his car door, his body shaking as he slumped down to the floor. 

He tried to regulate his breathing to bite back the sobs that threatened to spill form his mouth, his hands running through his short hair in an effort to calm down.

His felt a pair of hands cover his own and glanced up to see Darryl looking at him with worry, behind him was an equally concerned Karl. George tried to apologise for not telling them that he was an Aphrodite, but no words came out.

“Shhhh, it’s okay you little muffin,” Darryl soothed holding George tight, Karl came forward to join in.

After George had calmed down significantly, he got into the backseat of his car with Darryl still holding him, while Karl took the keys and drove them to George’s parents.

When they arrived Karl quickly explained the situation to his family and they were quickly brought inside. 

Currently George was being cuddled by his mum and sister with a warm cup of tea in his lap.

“Oh George I’m so sorry,” his mother said, and his sister tightened her hold on her brother.

“College is gonna be hell for me now,” George tried to say in a cheerful tone but it come out as a sob.

“Not if we have anything to say about it,” Darryl stated seriously.

George looked up to see Karl and Darryl smiling at him, “From now on we’re not leaving your side, no matter where you go we will follow,” Karl said.

“Consider us as your very own personal bodyguards,” Darryl said giving George a salute, this made the brunette chuckle.

“Thanks guys,” he said returning their smiles.

_Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad_ … George thought.

**Oh boy was he wrong….**

“Hey cutie, want to come over to my place later?” A rough voice spoke up from behind George.

George continued to ignore the guy dodging and weaving through the crowd of students as the guy continued to follow him.

“Hey I’m talking to you Aphrodite!” the man yelled.

_I know! I’m just choosing to ignore your horny ass!_ George desperately wanted to scream back, but didn’t.

This was the 3rd guy today to approach him, there was one waiting for him in the parking lot, and the other was at the entrance of the building. He had manage to escape the previous two but this third guy was being very persistent.

Suddenly he was roughly pushed up against the wall by the brute. George looked at him with anger flaring in his eyes, the creep merely scoffed. 

“You’re feisty, I like that,” he said as he started to lean in.

Suddenly Karl appeared from behind and whacked the guy on the head with his book. 

The jerk knelt on the ground in pain, clutching the back of his head where Karl hit him. Darryl soon appeared and grabbed George’s hand and pulled him away. 

The three of them then calmly walked over to their class unaware that they were being watched by three pops.

“Dude…your guy isn’t your everyday Athena,” Zak told Nick.

Nick looked genuinely impressed by how Karl handled the situation, meanwhile Clay was fuming besides them. Had Karl and Zak not shown up, he would have decked the guy.

When they followed George out yesterday they witnessed his breakdown, so they all silently decided to give the guy and his friends some space. 

It was hard for him though, whenever he saw someone look at George funny he was ready to throw hands. 

Clay sighed to relieve some of the anger he felt, for now he would have to settle with being in the shadows.


	10. Chapter 10

George was starting to feel guilty for getting Karl and Darryl involved. True, he was getting hit on by creeps but that was only half of his worries. 

There were others that were jealous, or those that thought he was a total slut, who was out to steal their man. He had already been hit by multiple things that people had thrown at him. 

He could take it, but there were times that Karl and Darryl got caught in the crossfire.

“Are you sure that you’re okay muffin?” Darryl asked Karl, the latter held a cold drink to his head as they sat down on one of the cafe’s booths. 

Someone had kicked a ball at George when the trio were walking near the field. It missed him though and instead hit Karl, the Athena quickly retaliated by kicking the ball back, hitting the attacker in the groin. 

“Yeah, I made sure that the other guy got the more serious injury.” He said forcing a smile. 

Darryl smiled back and they both glanced at George who was currently carrying two cakes and a muffin to their table. He placed the sweets down on the table and was about take his seat when a group of girls stumbled into the cafe.

“There he is!” A voice suddenly yelled, drawing the attention of everyone in the cafe. 

The trio turned their attention towards the posse of girls who were making their way towards them. George recognized them to be part of the privilege class in their college, kids who only got in because their parents were rich or had connections.

A strawberry blonde, who looked like the leader of the group stomped over to them, and she looked pissed. She lifted her hand and slapped George across the cheek, much to the trio’s surprise.

“You bitch! You stole my boyfriend from me!” She yelled.

George furrowed is brows in confusion as he placed a hand on the cheek she hit.

“What?” he asked.

“Don’t ‘what’ me freak! My boyfriend just broke up with me cause he said that he wanted to be with you!” She yelled her face red in anger.

“Look lady,” Darryl said standing from his seat, “we have no idea what you’re talking about, we don’t even know who you are or who your ex is.”

“Your boyfriend broke up with you on his on accord, so don’t blame George because you couldn’t keep the guy interested.” Karl added as he stood besides George.

“It's this bitch’s fault, he’s a fucking Aphrodite, he used his powers to seduce my man just so that he could get fucked!” The girl yelled.

“Language! And George isn’t the type of person to do something like that. Karl’s right, he probably saw how ugly you really are and decided he wanted nothing to do with you,” Darryl claimed, surprising his other two friends by actually saying something harsh.

The girl didn’t take his remark so well, she and her group closed in on the trio, she lifted her hand once again to slap George. 

The brunettes prepared to defend themselves, but were stopped when someone suddenly stood between the two parties, effectively separating them from the girls.

Clay gripped onto the girl’s arm tightly, causing the her to wince in pain. She looked around to see her friends stepping back as Zak and Nick stood in front of Karl and Darryl protectively.

“Back off Ashlyn, doing this won’t make Josh want you again,” Clay warned in a voice filled with venom making the girl cower in fear.

He lets go of her arm and the group quickly left the cafe, the pops threw dirty looks at the other students that were present and watching. Fear flashed on their faces before they quickly turned away to mind their own business.

Clay turned his attention back to George who was breathing heavily behind him. Karl and Darryl rushed to him and guided their friend to a seat, then sat on each side of him. 

The pops left for a moment to grab their orders while the brunette tried to calm down. When they returned back to the table George was in a much more clam demeanor and the three Athenas were looking at the pops curiously.

The pops flashed them a smile and sat on the chairs opposite to them.

“Feeling a bit better?” Clay asked George, the latter nodded his reply.

“What happened to your face?” Nick asked Karl, motioning to the bruise on his forehead.“Oh it’s nothing, the guy who did it is in much worst pain.” He answered.

Nick a bit unconvinced, headed to the counter, he came back with a few ice cubes in a plastic bag and gently placed it on Karl’s bruise. 

Karl’s cheeks grew a little pink with embarrassment which made Nick smile. The Athena reached up to hold the makeshift ice bag himself and mumbled a thanks.

“How about you? Are you hurt anywhere?” Zak asked Darryl, concern laced in his voice.

“Huh? Oh no…these two took most of the damage.” He replied pointing to Karl and George.

His friends smiled at him, “And that’s how it’s suppose to be,” Karl said.

“I don’t think I’ll be able to forgive myself Bad if you ever got hurt, whether or not it was my fault to begin with.” George added.

“We can’t let our dear muffin get hurt now can we,” Karl said as he ruffled Darryl’s hair.

“Stop treating me like a child, I am older than the two of you!” Darryl whined, making the other two laugh.

The pops felt all giddy on the inside, they didn’t even noticed the smiles that formed on their faces. 

Seeing and hearing the brunettes laugh made them soft. They hoped in their hearts that one day, they would be the sources of the Athenas' happiness.


	11. Chapter 11

“I don’t know, they seemed like they were genuinely worried about us.” Darryl said.

After chatting with the pops for a bit longer, the Athena’s decided to head home and were currently on a call with each other.

“Bad… may I remind you that these were the same creeps that pinned us to a wall a few weeks ago.” Karl pointed out.

“Yes I know that, but they seem to have changed…” Darryl replied.

Karl let out a sigh, “What do you think George, should we welcome them with open arms?” he said in a joking manner.

George thought for a moment, he remembered Clay chasing after him and being so possessive, which scared the living daylights out of him. Then there was the Clay now, protecting him from harm and showing a gentle side that George never thought the Hermes had. And of course there was also that incident in the bathroom…

George face palmed and rolled around his bed, his cheeks warm from the blush, _I do not want to remember that!_

“George? Hello? Are you there?” Karl’s voice crackled over the phone.

“Uhmm yes,” he answered getting his embarrassment under control, “Well I think we should observe them for a bit longer before we decided if we can trust them.”

The other Athenas agreed and after a while they hanged up.

George stared at the ceiling waiting for sleep to overcome him. His mind started wondering over to a certain blonde Hermes, and the last thing that George could remember thinking about was the green eyed man’s smile.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

**Smut!!!!!**

You have been warned

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

George was seated on his bed the room was dark and as usual he couldn’t see his partner. He felt soft kisses being peppered all around his neck, and moaned at the sensation, the kisses slowly made it up his jaw and onto his lips. 

Strong hands massaged his thighs as he slowly laid down on the bed. He gripped onto his partner’s hair, and heard a small groan come out of his partner's mouth as a response. The kiss intensified as they started grinding against each other.

George could hear the zip of his pants slowly being pulled down, he reached up and did the same for his partner. 

A hand gripped onto his cock and slowly stroke him. He pulled his partner down for a kiss as he returned the favor. After some time his partner released him, making George whine at the lose of contact until he felt a finger prodding his hole. 

He took in a deep breath as the man’s finger slowly entered into him stretching him out. After some time the man added another, making George moan out in pleasure.

“Please…” George begged, though he couldn’t see his partner's face, he could somehow tell that they were smirking.

The man removed his fingers and aligned himself with George’s hole. He pushed into him gently, and George clenched around him, still not use to the feeling. 

His partner grunted and stayed still for him to adjust. After a while, George gave his partner a nod signaling that he was ready and the man started thrusting into him. 

The Aphrodite screamed out when his partner hit a certain spot and he pulled the man down for a rough kiss, as darkened figure continued his assault on George’s sweet spot. 

His partner pulled away a bit and stopped his movements, making George whimper in protest.

“George…” his partner breathed out.

Odd, his partner never said anything before. In fact, he has never heard his partner make a single sound before, and why was the voice so familiar?

George focused his vision to find Clay looming over him, he was about to say something when the Hermes cut him off with a kiss, pushing them back onto the bed to continuing what they started.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

It is over

Let’s just say that he’s having a wet dream about Dream ;)

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

George shot out of bed, breathing heavily. _What the fuck just happened? And why was Clay in my dream?_

Questions flew through his head, he peeked under his blanket to find that he had a hard on. He checked his alarm clock to find that he still had an hour left, but he was much too scared to fall asleep again.

_I guess that’s enough sleep for now…_ George thought as he got up to start the day.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~

“George, Help me,” Darryl whined as he leaned on his friend.

“Me too,” Karl begged, as he leaned on George’s other side.

George laughed as he took the two papers that they were holding out, and scanned them over. The three of them were leisurely walking around the campus during their lunch break.

“Ah! You guys missed a couple of steps,” He said, and patiently showed them the process step by step.

“Ah I finally get it, thanks George!” Darryl said cheerfully.

“You explain it so much better than the professor did,” Karl pointed out as he went through the notes that George made.

“You would have gotten it if you didn’t fall asleep while he was explaining it.” He pointed out smugly, then straightened up his posture.

“About that…” He continued, “What happened to you guys? Falling asleep in class is suppose to be my thing.” 

His two Athena friends blushed and looked away, he quirked an eyebrow at them and was about to tell them to spill, when a gang of college boys strutted over to them.

“You’re the Aphrodite that everyone’s talking about huh?” The guy asked.

The three friends shared annoyed looks, here we go again.

“What do you brutes want?” George stated plainly.

“Hey, chill kitty we just want to help you out,” the guy said as his gang surrounded the group.

George wanted to gag so much at the pet name the man had just called him, but wasn’t able to since he was grabbed roughly by the chin and forced to face the jerk.

“I heard that an Aphrodite’s powers can go berserk if they stay abstinent for too long, which is why I’m offering you the opportunity of the life time to spend the night at our place.” the man said in a malicious tone.

“Not interested,” George answered harshly as he smacked the man’s hand away.

“What? Don’t like leaving your friends out of the fun? Don’t worry…they're invited too. After all I need someone to keep my friends company while I take care of you.” the man said making his friends snickering.

“He said he isn’t interested and neither are we,” Darryl responded as he grabbed onto George’s hand and they started to walk away, when the Aphrodite felt a heavy hand on his shoulder.


	12. Chapter 12

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

**Attempted sexual assault**

It's not that bad but just to be safe

You can skip over

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

George was roughly grabbed by his shoulder and whirled around to face the brute.

"Listen here Aphrodite, you should be thankful that I'm generous enough to help you out, and include your friends in the fun." He angrily stated.

George turned to see Darryl grabbed roughly by his wrists by one man, while another stood in front of him, smirking as the Athena struggled.

Both he and Karl tried to helped him but were stopped by the other men and held in the same position. 

Karl thrashed around and actually managed to kick one of them in the groin, only for his legs to be held in place by another person. 

George's body started shaking with both anger and fear, his powers would only worsen the situation. All three Athenas closed their eyes as they awaited what was to come.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

**End of Scene**

Now safe to continue

=-=-=-=-=-=-=

The were sounds of thuds and crunching of bones, mixed with yells of pain. The hands holding them suddenly vanished and the Athenas found themselves being held in a comforting embrace.

They opened their eyes to see Nick, Zak, and Clay holding them protectively, while throwing murderous looks at their attackers.

Several were knocked out cold, while the others were holding onto their injuries.

"You have 3 seconds to get out of our sight," Clay said, his voice venomous.

Their attackers didn't even hesitate to run away, dragging their unconscious comrades far away from the pops.

The Athenas mumbled their thanks before they were pulled even tighter in their respective partner's hug.

"Forgive us, we couldn't make it sooner." Clay whispered to George.

"You're not hurt are you?" Zak asked Darryl. The man blushed and shook his head.

"How did you find us?" Karl asked as he pushed out of Nick's embrace, much to the Hephaestus' disappointment.

"I tried to call you a while ago, since we were wondering if you three were still on for lunch, but you never picked up. We got worried and came looking for you." the raven haired man explained.

"Sapnap and I did spend all night trying to convince you guys to join us after all, so it was kind of weird that you didn't tell us if you planned to cancel." Zak added.

Karl and Darryl whipped out their phones to check their logs, and just as the pops declared there were several missed calls and messages.

"So that's what you guys were doing last night," George stated smugly.

His two friends blushed and gave him a sheepish smile.

"We're sorry, we fell asleep in class and missed the lecture. We had to get George to teach us and completely forgot." Darryl explained sounding genuinely upset for forgetting, Karl looked equally embarrassed. 

_Wasn't he the one against having anything to do with these guys last night,_ George thought.

"Oh yeah I forgot to ask this last night, but how did you get our numbers?" Karl asked.

Now it was the pops turn to look embarrassed, "We have our ways..." Clay stated as he cleared his throat.

The Athenas quirked an eyebrow at them, then backed up a bit so there was a comfortable space between them.

"Look we are really thankful that you guys save us every now and then, but stalking us and getting information on us illegally is a big no no." George pointed out.

The pops hanged their heads in shame, and apologized.

"And we don't really get what exactly you want from us, because if you're looking for a quick fuck you won't find it here." Karl pointed out.

"Language," Darryl reminded softly.

The pops chuckled among themselves before turning to them, "I thought we were making it so obvious." Nick said.

"Okay then, to be brutally frank with you, we like you guys." Zak said.

"What?" The Athenas said in unison.

"You're different from the others that we've been with, you're the first ever to not throw yourselves at us, and we want to get closer to you if that's alright." Clay explained.

George noticed Karl and Darryl blush and turn their gazes to the floor. He smiled, _they should get a chance to be happy._

He gave them both a little side hug before looking back at the pops in front of them. 

"I'm sure my friends would like that," He said with a smile. "But I'm warning you," He continued as he eyed Zak and Nick. "If you make them shed a single tear I will become your worse nightmare." Zak and Nick gave him a sharp nod.

George then turned his attention to Clay who was looking at him for his answer. "As for myself," he started, "I am not interested in having a relationship." 

With that George walked away, ignoring the calls of his friends. He knew that they would choose to stay with him rather than take their chance in love, but he didn't want that. 

They deserved to be happy, and he could sense that Nick and Zak seemed sincere. They were giving off the same aura that his parents had when they were around each other. He ignored the fact that he felt Clay also give off the aura when the blonde was holding him earlier, but it couldn't be possible, right?

Memories of his wet dream earlier that day made his face heat up. 

Why? No one has ever made him feel like this before. Why did Clay have this effect on him, he barely even knew the guy.

"George wait!" Clay's voice rang clear making George stop in his tracks.

He turned to Clay and allowed the blonde to catch his breath, 

"Why...?" Clay breathed out.

"Why won't you give me a shot?" Clay asked.

George tensed up and gripped onto the end of his shirt, "Because what you're feeling isn't real." he answered.

Clay looked at him, confused but waited for him to explain.

George let out a sigh, "Clay you know that I'm an Aphrodite, I can subconsciously manipulate you into thinking that you love me. So whatever you're feeling for me now will eventually pass. I promise, just give it some time and you'll be back to chasing other girls and guys." 

George turned to walk away but Clay hugged him from behind. "It's because I know that you're an Aphrodite, that I can confirm that my feelings are real." He said.

Clay turned the brunette around to face him, he held George's chin up so their eyes met. "George, you weren't the only one hiding what they truly are," 

Clay looked him straight in the eyes and smiled, "I'm part Zeus."


	13. Chapter 13

Zeus was one of the types of the Olympian syndrome, and along with Aphrodite and Hades it was one of the rarest. 

There are cases where strong Zeuses are known to be immune to some of the effects of the other types. They would remain untouched by a Hephaestus’ or a Hestia’s flame, waters caused by a Poseidon would go around them, death curses of a Hades would not hurt them, and an Aphrodite’s seduction would not affect them.

George just stood there, soaking up the new information. 

Clay reached down and cupped his face, “Your powers don’t affect me George, my feeling are genuine so please,” the blonde gently took hold of George’s hands and lifted them to his lips. “Give us a chance.”

“I…I’ll think about it,” George said adverting his gaze.

“That’s good enough for me,” Clay said as he backed away to give George space. “But just so you know, I plan on showering you with affection while I wait for your reply,” and with that the blonde walked away, leaving George to drown in his thoughts.

George slumped down to the ground and gripped his hair. His body was aching for Clay to hold him, and he had to stop himself from running after the man.

_What on earth is happening to me?_

~•~•~•~•~•~•~

The week rolled by and now George was staring at the ceiling while laying down on his bed, having no plans whatsoever for the weekend since both Karl and Darryl had work.

Clam, realistic and composed, George prided himself in becoming the perfect embodiment of this ideas. Locking away his emotional side, and showing it only for special friends and family. Love was out of the question. It didn’t matter that he was an Aphrodite, he would be the first one ever to work a job that had nothing to do with his looks or seduction skills.

Yet the minute this blonde, green eyed man, comes into his life all his plans come crashing to the ground. He envisions dates, a wedding, starting a family some day, and perhaps even adopting a kid or two.

George grabs his extra pillow from his bed and screams into it. 

_What is the matter with me! I need to to think about this calmly and rationally._

Just then he hears a knock at the door, confused he shuffles out of his room to answer it. A bouquet of blue flowers is shoved to his face.

“Surprise! Do you like them?” the source of his confusion asks.

“I don’t really like flowers Clay, I can’t appreciate their beauty” George answered.

“I know, it’s because of your color blindness right? I took that into account which is why I chose the one color that stands out for you.” Clay said excitedly.

George quirks an eyebrow at him, “how did you know about my colorblindness, and why do you know where I live?” he asked.

Clay merely smiles, “I have my sources,” comes the answer as the blonde looks at him expectantly.

George sighs, “If you think that I‘m gonna let you in after you have practically confessing to stalking me, then you’re are severely wrong.”

Clay pouted, “Aww, Come on Georgie just for a little while, so I can rest while you change.”

“First of all don’t call me that and second, change?” he asked.

“Yup, you and I are going on a little date to the arcade, since you love gaming so much.”

“How did you- you know what I’m not even going to finish that.” George sighed before he continued. 

“And if I remember correctly, I told you that I would still think about your proposal.” He said as he crossed his arms across his chest.

“And I told you,” Clay started as he step forward to rest his hand on George’s cheek making the brunette blush. “That I would shower you with affection until you made the decision, but it’s currently the weekend and I don’t think I can wait till Monday to start.”

“You’re not going to leave until I say yes, are you?” George asked, and Clay just flashed him a smile.

Grudgingly George opened his door wider to let Clay in, he left the man in his small living room while he headed to the kitchen to place the flowers in water. His mother had given him a small flower vase as a housewarming present, which he never thought that he would get to use.

After this was done he head to his room and closed the door. He slid down his door as gay panic took over his heart. 

_What am I going to do? He’s in my living room, hell what am I even going to wear?_

He rampage through his closet trying to see which outfit suit him best only to face palm later. Why am I getting all worked up, it’s just a trip to the arcade. With that he settled with a simple yet decent outfit, he decided to leave his glasses behind since they were only a fashion accessory.

Clay had taken the liberty of flipping through George’s TV while waiting, when he heard the boy finally left his room he turned his head and his jaw dropped.

“Do I look that awful?” George asked shyly, wondering why he felt so self-conscious all of a sudden.

“N-no it’s not that it just…” Clay stuttered out as he athletically jumped over the couch and headed straight to George to fully take in his look. 

George face heated up even more when he felt the man’s stare on him and directed his gaze to the ground.

Clay rubbed the back of his neck, letting out a nervous chuckle. “Aha, sorry it’s just it’s my first time seeing you dress casual, instead of your signature geek chic.”

George giggled at the comment, “Well believe it or not, the only reason I dress like that is so that I won’t draw attention to myself. Though it seems like all my effort went to waste, since I was still able to catch your attention dressed like that.” George said while heading to the door, with the Hermes/Zeus following him like a puppy.

After locking everything up, Clay drove the two of them to the nearest arcade.

“Just because I like you George doesn’t mean that I’ll take it easy on you.” Clay pointed out as they entered.

The brunette blushed but managed to flash him a smile, making the blonde’s heart skip a beat. 

“Good, it’s been a while since I had a good challenge.”


	14. Chapter 14

“No Bad, you’re already working more hours than most of the guys here, I can’t give you more shifts.”

Darryl bit his lip, “Please Zelk, I need the money.” He begged his manager with a bow.

A boy with brown hair, who was standing besides Zelk quickly scribbled something on the notebook he was holding. When he was done he held it up for Darryl to read.

**We could give you some money if you really need it.**

Darryl smiled at the boy, “Thanks Mega but I won’t take charity.”

“How about a loan then?” another voice spoke up from behind them.

“Thank you Vurb, but I have a suspicion that you won’t let me pay you back, so no.” Bad replied.

Just then money started to rain down on the group, they turned to see a guy cross dressing as a girl, throwing the bills from the cash register up in the air.

“Finn!!!” everyone, except Mega yelled as they tried to grab the money.

“Bad you really ought to relax every once in a while, and let us help you and Karl out.” Finn stated.

Darryl gave the man a questioning look. Finn was all dolled up in a cute outfit, with make up and nails. He was definitely an eccentric person, but his quirks did bring a lot of costumers in. With a sigh, Darryl placed the money that he collected from the floor on the desk.

“Thank you guys, really, but me and Karl want to earn our money the right way.” He said.

Just then some costumers entered in, Finn rushed of to greet them while Vurb took his place behind the register.

Mega grabbed onto the tip of Zelk’s shirt, causing both Darryl and Zelk to smile fondly at the boy. Despite working at this book, movie, and video game store for a year now the boy was still very shy around people.

Zelk reached out and held the boy’s shaking hand, “we just got some new arrivals this morning, want to help me sort them out?” he asked.

Mega nodded enthusiastically and the both of them headed to the backroom while Darryl went to stock up some empty shelves. 

Thanks to Finn’s incredible people skills the costumers were soon pouring in, and by the time lunch rolled around the entire crew was exhausted.

They were all in the break room relaxing and snacking on a few things that Zelk had brought. Finn took off his heels and rubbed his sore feet, with a groan he leaned onto Vurb’s shoulder for support.

“You know that you don’t have to always wear heels right?” Vurb pointed out.

“But they go so well with my outfits,” Finn whined.

“You’re cute enough to pull off any look, I’m sure you’d still look good in flats.” Vurb said calmly.

Finn smirked at him, “Is this you flirting with me?”

“Yes,” Vurb replied without hesitating, causing the group to burst out laughing at his honesty.

When they all calmed down, Mega grabbed their trash to throw it in the bin, only to realize that it was already over flowing.

“Put that in here Mega,” Darryl said holding out a small plastic bag, once Mega had done as asked, Darryl tied up the top and grabbed the overflowing trash bag.

“I’ll take this out, you guys reopen the store.” Darryl said with a smile.

The others gave him a nod and he headed outside. With a huff he flung the bags into the dumpster, he dusted his hands as a proud smile crossed his face before he headed in.

“You’re smile is absolutely adorable.” A voice spoke up from behind.

Darryl twirled around to see Zak on a motorcycle smiling at him.

Darryl quickly had his guard up, true the guy was nice, and had saved him and his friends many times, but he still wasn’t ready to fully trust him yet. Besides he and Karl both agreed that George was their first priority.

Then there was the issue of the pops somehow getting their information, such as their numbers, who knew how much stuff did they uncover.

Zak was a bit hurt when he saw Darryl tense up but quickly brushed it aside and went back to his usually easy-going smile. 

He reached for an extra helmet that he had and threw it at Darryl. The Athena caught it then gave the Hermes a questioning look. 

“Hop on,” Zak said with a smile. He felt his heart flutter when he saw the Athena walked towards him, but his hopes were quickly dashed when the Athena handed him back the helmet.

“I have work to do,” Darryl said as he turned around.

“You insist for your friends to call you Bad, yet I bet you’ve never done anything naughty in your life.” Zak pointed out.

Darryl felt a blush creep on his face, but continued walking back to the store. Once inside he quickly busied himself, doing whatever he could find that could take his mind away from a certain boy. It was now nearly nighttime and he would be off his shift soon. 

He was carrying a stack of games out from a room when he saw his co-workers crowding around someone and laughing, even Mega seemed to be having a good time. 

“There you are Bad, this person was just looking for you.” Zelk said when he spotted Darryl. With all of his friends turning toward him he was able to see just who the person was.

“Hey Bad, your shift's finally over, are you ready to go now?” Zak asked cheerfully.


	15. Chapter 15

Darryl tried to understand all the emotions that were crashing against him. _Anger, surprise, confusion, fear, Happiness - wait happiness?_ He questioned himself, Zak continued to beam at him making the Athena’s heart hammer in his chest.

_This muffinhead_ … Darryl thought, quite annoyed at the things this boy made him feel.

“Baaaad,” Finn whined as he slung an arm around him, and smirked.

“You didn’t tell us that you had a boyfriend,” Finn declared smugly making Darryl blush.

“WE ARE NOT BOYFRIENDS!” Darryl yelled in embarrassment, surprising everyone including himself.

“Not yet anyway,” Zak stated with confidence, making Finn squeal as he gently elbowed Darryl on his side.

“You can time out now Bad, we’ll take it from here,” Zelk said. Mega excitedly ran over to Darryl and held out his hands, asking for Darryl to give him the load that he was carrying.

“b…but I still have a few minutes left,” Darryl argued, deciding to go with any excuse that he could conjure up to escape.

“Now Bad, it isn’t good to keep a guy waiting.” Vurb said as he grabbed the top half of games that Darryl was carrying, while Mega snatched the rest.

Finn shoved him forward, making the Athena stumble before Zak caught him and steadied him, flashing one of his signature smiles. Darryl face was completely red now as he kept on staring at Zak’s face. 

The trance he was in only broke when Zelk handed him his bag, and shoved the couple out the door. Darryl made sure to shoot them dirty looks as they smugly watched them from the stores windows. 

He felt something being placed in his hands and turned his attention back to Zak who was handing him the helmet from earlier.

“Hop on,” he said again.

Zak laughed as Darryl hesitated and shot him a suspicious look.

“I’m not gonna do anything, I just want you to experience what it’s really like to be bad. Don’t worry, we won’t do anything illegal.” He assured.

Darryl let out a sigh and climbed onto the back of the motorcycle, once he was settled and had his helmet on he nodded at Zak signaling that they could go.

Zak reached behind him and grabbed onto the Athena’s hands to placed them around his waist. “Wouldn’t want you to fall off now would we.” 

Darryl was thankful for the helmet that blocked Zak from seeing his heated face, he nuzzled into the Hermes’ back and tightened his hold. A smirk found it way to Darryl’s face when he felt Zak shiver at the touch, before they sped away.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Karl let out a sigh as he saved the last of the files that he needed to edit. He glanced out the window to see the sun setting, time to head home.

He stood up and placed all his belongings on his desk into his bag, before shutting down his computer.

“Bye Chandler, Bye Jimmy!” he said as he swung his bag over his shoulder and started to head out.

“Bye Karl, and thanks again for your help.” Jimmy said. Karl smiled at the man, who was technically his boss. Jimmy owned a couple of businesses and Karl worked over the weekends to helped the man get all his files and records in order.

“Hey Karl, hold up!” A man called from behind him.

“Hey Chris, is something wrong?” he asked.

“No, No,” the man said and handed Karl a paper bag.

“The wife made some muffins today, she thought that you and your housemate might like some.”

“Thanks Chris, and make sure to thank the Mrs. for me,” Karl said as he headed out the door, towards his bicycle. He placed the muffins in bag then shot Darryl a text, asking him if he needed to buy anything. 

Karl and Darryl both grew up in poor families, they became friends at a very young age, and had both worked hard to earn scholarships to get into college. 

The both of them decided to leave their parents and get an apartment together, to make ends meet they worked on the weekends. George was aware of their situation and would often treat them when they could find the time to go out.

With no reply from Darryl, Karl placed his phone back in his bag and got on his bike. 

He was about to take off when he heard a car honk at him. He turned his head to recognize the guys as his father’s drinking buddies, and from the way that they were walking he could tell that they were definitely drunk.

“Hey kid, it’s been awhile.” one of the men said, his voice slurring.

“Your old man borrowed some money from us the other day and hasn’t paid us back yet.” Other goon said.

_Typical_ , Karl thought. His father would constantly borrow money only to get wasted on it.

“Well I don’t have any money right now, just remind my dad when you see him again.” Karl said as he tried to bike away, his escape was quickly blocked by the men.

Before he could react he was pulled off his bike and pushed to the ground, he watched in horror as the goons trashed it. His bike that had saved up for so long to buy, was now destroyed. 

“That’s gonna be you next if you don’t give us what we want.” The men said.

Now Karl was angry, he quickly fought the men and managed to land a few decent blows, but since he was outnumbered he was receiving quite a few hits as well. 

When Karl realized that he was losing ground he decided to run for it, but he found himself surrounded by the drunk now very angry men. Karl felt his body tense up as they moved in closer.

Suddenly someone hit one of the men on the back of his head, Karl wasted no time with dealing with the guys behind him. When it was all over he turned to thank his helper, only to feel his heart rate spike up when he realized that it was Nick.

“I was planning to surprise you by picking you up from work, only to discover you getting ganged up by some drunk guys. You always seem to surprise me Athena.” Nick said shooting Karl a smile, his smile quickly turned into frown when he realized the man’s injuries.

“Come on, I’ll take you home.” Nick said guiding the stunned boy to his truck. Karl dug his feet into the ground, confusing the Hephaestus with his actions.

“My…my bike.” Karl stuttered out. 

Nick gave the boy a soft smile and gently guided him into the seat before heading back for the deformed bike. He placed it at the back of his truck, then hopped into the back seat.

“Considering that you know both where I work and what time I get off, it scares me to think about how much information did you guys exactly get on us.” Karl pointed out.

“We just know a few basic things, and you should be thankful since my snooping just saved your ass.” Nick declared with a chuckle.

“I could have handled it,” Karl said as he stared out the window.

“Sure…” Nick dragged as he eyed the Athena’s newly forming bruises.

His grip on the stirring wheel tightened, and Nick could feel his blood boil. _I should have been there sooner_ , he told himself. He stopped by a store, much to Karl’s confusion.

“Wait here, I need to grab a few things.”

After a few minutes Nick emerged from the store holding several bags, he dumped them in the backseat before getting behind the wheel and continuing to drive to Karl’s apartment.


	16. Chapter 16

When they arrived, Karl mumbled his thanks and stepped out. Pain instantly shooting through his leg, now that he’s calm down the adrenaline that was acting as a pain killer was gone.

Nick noticed this and immediately got out of the truck and walked over to Karl.

“I’m fine, really.” Karl said as he reached for his bag.

Without a word Nick suddenly picked him up bridal style. Surprised by his actions and thinking that he would fall, Karl instinctively wrapped his arms around Nick’s neck. When he realized what he was doing Karl let go, and blushed when he saw the Hephaestus smirk at him.

“Sorry about that,” Karl apologized, directing his gaze away from the raven haired man.

Nick moved his hands a bit so he was now holding Karl with only his one arm, that the Athena was sitting on.

With his other hand he guided Karl’s hands to his lips and place a gently kiss on them, making the poor Athena's face turn even redder. Nick then guided Karl’s arms so that the hooked around his neck.

“Hold on tight if you don’t want to fall,” Nick said gently. Karl merely nodded his reply before dipping his head in the crook of Nick’s neck to hide his blushing face.

Nick smiled and grabbed the stuff that he bought from the store, before heading into the apartment.

Karl decided not to question why the Hephaestus knew which floor and which door was his. Nick set him down gently when they reached door and Karl tried to open it, only to find it lock.

“Hmm… that’s weird Bad usually get’s off work first.” Karl said as he dug through his bag for his keys.

Their apartment was small but cozy, Nick told Karl to relax on the couch while he borrowed their kitchen.

After a bit of an argument Karl finally agreed. Karl could hear Nick cooking something in the background and after leaving something to fry on the stove Nick joined him on the couch.

From one of the bags Nick pulled out some medicine and some bandages, Karl tried to tell Nick that he could patch himself up, but the raven haired man was stubborn and eventually, Karl allowed him to clean up his scratches.

When it was done Nick returned to the kitchen, he placed some of the food that he cooked on a plate and served it to Karl. 

“I left some food for Bad when he gets home, and the other stuff I bought is in your fridge.” Nick said as he started to head to the door.

“You’re leaving?” Karl said with a hint of panic in his voice, he immediately regretted saying anything when he saw the Hephaestus smirk at him.

Slowly Nick walked back over to the couch and leaned in till he was inches away from Karl’s blushing face.

“Why? Miss me already?” Nick said smugly.

“No, I just thought that…you know what never mind, forget it.” Karl said turning away pouting.

Nick’s heart clenched when he saw that, and swooped in to peck the already red Athena on his cheek.

Karl’s head snapped towards Nick in surprise, as he lifted up his hand to touch the cheek that Nick had kissed.

_He’s so cute_ , Nick thought as he stood up to leave.

“Text me if you need anything,” he said leaving a still stunned Karl on the couch.

Karl waited till he heard the footsteps disappear down the corridor before grabbing one of the couch pillows and screaming into it.

_Huh, George was right it does help relive stress_ , Karl thought as he placed the pillow back in it’s proper place.

His eyes wandered to his now empty plate, _Damn the guy can cook_.

He leaned back on the couch, flipping through his phone to see if Darryl had message him. When he found none he headed to the kitchen with his plate to clean up, he placed the extra food on the table with a cover for Darryl to eat when he gets home.

He then remembered the muffins that Chris had given him and went to retrieve them from his bag, they were a bit squished but still eatable.

After an hour passed and still no sign of Darryl, Karl started to get worried. He was about to go and look for the man when the door of their apartment was kicked open. 

Karl quickly went to check what was happening and his eyes blew open at the sight.

“What happened?” 

~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Clay was having the time of his life at the arcade. George was actually a pretty good opponent, though in the end Clay had won the most games. 

After gathering their tickets, they headed to the booth to exchange them for a prize. George’s eyes settled on a medium size plushie of a white blob, and Clay was quick to notice. Five minutes later the pair were laughing their heads off as George hugged the blob tightly in his arms.

George’s new fashion style showed off his attractive features. Clay had to force himself not to stare at the brunette’s perfect ass, that proved to be quite difficult since the man was wearing tight jeans. 

Unfortunately he wasn’t the only one that found the Aphrodite’s new style attractive, Clay had noticed several people in the arcade looking at George lustfully. He was quick to shoot them death glares as he would pull the brunette closer to him, much to George’s confusion and embarrassment.

After a fun dinner at a local diner, Clay drove George back to his apartment.

“I had a lot of fun today Clay, thanks for taking me out.” George said with a cheerful smile when the blonde had parked.

“I’m glad you did George, and maybe we can do this again soon?” Clay asked hopeful. George pretended to be deep in thought, making the blonde brace for rejection. 

“Of course we can,” George replied, and Clay let out a sigh of relief.

“Well I guess I better get going,” George said as he reached for the car’s handle. Clay gently grabbed his other hand and placed a soft kiss on it, making George blush.

“I’ll call you later,” Clay said.

George nodded and opened the door, but didn’t get out which confused the Hermes/Zeus.

_This is the most fun that I’ve ever had in a while, and I have nothing to give him to show my gratitude._

An idea popped in his head but he wondered if he should even do it. _You know what? Yolo!_ George said internally before turning and pecking the blonde on the cheek. 

He quickly got out of the car, grabbed the blob plushie and ran up to his room, leaving a very stunned Clay gawking at what had just happened.

Clay slumped into his seat as his fingers traced his cheek, he leaned forward and lightly bumped his head on the steering wheel. 

_Why is he so damn cute,_ Clay thought as he drove away.

Meanwhile back at his apartment George had changed and jumped into his bed. The kiss that he gave Clay in the car replayed in his head, making him squish the living daylights out of the blob plushie.

_WHY DID I DO THAT!_ He yelled internally. 

_Stupid, Stupid, Stupid,_ he repeated over and over as he rolled around his bed. Just then his phone lit up, he crawled over to it to see who it was.

“Hey Karl, what’s up?"


	17. Chapter 17

**Let's rewind a bit :)**

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"What happened?" Karl asked when he saw Darryl struggling to drag a very drunk Zak inside their apartment.

Darryl huffed and looked at Karl with pleading eyes, "A little help here please," he said. 

Karl quickly walked over and supported Zak on his other side, he had to hold his breath though. The man reeked of alcohol. They slowly dragged him towards Darryl's room.

Just then Zak started giggling and wrapped his arms around Darryl's neck."Did you have fun?" his voice slurred while asking.

"Yes I did," Darryl answered gently while releasing himself from the Hermes' grasps, "but right now you need to go to sleep you muffin head."

Zak giggled again, and brushed his lips against Darryl's cheeks which made the Athena blush. "I love it when you call me that," Zak whispered into Darryl's ear.

The two Athenas gently placed him on the bed, and Karl left to get some food and water for him. Meanwhile Darryl was trying to get Zak to sit up so he could help the boy change clothes, so he would sleep more comfortably.

When Karl returned with the food that Nick had made earlier and a glass of water, Darryl let Zak lean on him so that they could share the plate.

Zak didn't have much of an appetite so Darryl ate most of the food, but the Athena made sure that Zak drank the water. Karl came back for their dishes and Darryl helped Zak lay down comfortably on his side. 

He placed a pillow behind Zak so the boy wouldn't flop over to his back. While he was looking for another pillow to put in front of the Hermes, Zak suddenly pulled him onto the bed.

"Zak what are you doing?" Darryl asked in a panic voice.

"Stay here," Zak muttered out before falling asleep. Darryl tried to free himself but boy had a death grip on him.

For some reason Darryl felt warm and comfortable in Zak's arms, and without noticing he fell asleep.

Karl came in to check on them a little while later, and smiled when he saw the position they were in. With a sigh he walked over to his room and called George.

"Hey Karl, what's up?" His friend asked.

Karl quickly filled George in on all the details.

"Wait so they're cuddling right now?" George asked cheerfully.

"Yup, they fell asleep in each others arms, so romantic am I right?" Karl said with a tone of sarcasm on the last bit, making George laugh.

"So what do you think about all this?" George asked.

Karl thought for a moment, "I don't really know George..." Karl thought back to what happened today. 

The little fluttering he felt in his stomach when Nick saved him, how gentle the guy was when he patched him up. 

He felt a good kind of shiver run through his body when he remembered Nick carrying him in his arms, and not to mention the kiss on his cheek.

"I can sense your arousal over the phone," George stated smugly, breaking Karl away from certain thoughts that were threatening to pop up.

"Okay first that's gross and second, really?" Karl asked nervous.

"Ah so you are turned on..." George said still in a smug tone.

Karl wanted the earth to swallow him up right then and there, how could I fall for that?

George laughed knowing that his friend was nearly dying from embarrassment. 

"I'm just kidding Karl, I can't do that but I have known you for a while now so I can kind of tell how you feel." He explained.

Karl groaned and flopped on his bed, "I'm hanging up and as for Nick...?" Karl paused to think for a second before a smile formed on his face. "I think I'll give it a shot."

"Really?" George asked excitedly.

"Yeah, I mean how bad can it be? If it all goes up in flames I'll just drown myself in ice cream and chocolate." Karl said.

"And me and Bad will gladly join you after we break the guy's knee caps."

The two friends shared a laugh before they said their goodbye and retired for the night.

George was lost in thought as he laid down on his bed, he wasn't looking forward to sleeping since his dreams were getting kinky again. 

He heard his phone ring once again and reached over to pick it up.

"Hey Gogy!" Clay's voice rang out from the call.

"Gogy?" he questioned.

"Well you told me not to call you Georgie, so I had to look for another cute nickname." Clay answered cheerfully.

"Well I don't like this new one either." George answered biting back a smile of amusement.

"Awhh come on, then what do you want me to call you?" he asked.

"George," he said with finality in his voice. "That is my name after all."

"But I want to call you something cute..." Clay whined. He paused to think for a second, "I know, how about Baby?" he suggested.

George felt his cheeks flush and his whole body heat up at that pet name. He just laid there repeating the name over and over again in his head, somehow hearing Clay say that word made his skin tingle.

"I'm not hearing a no..." Clay teased over the phone.

"Absolutely not happening!" George suddenly yelled, making Clay wheeze.

"Why not? Then you can call me Daddy,"

"CLAY!" George yelled again making the man wheeze once more.

"You're so cute when you get embarrassed." Clay stated when he finally calmed down from his laughing fit.

George let out a deep breath trying to calm his pounding heart.

"I'm hanging up," George stated.

"Awh, did I make you mad George?" Clay asked in a teasing tone.

"Goodnight Clay," George said firmly.

"Goodnight Baby," Clay said smugly, George could practically see the smirk on the Hermes/Zeus' face. He ended the call and charged his phone before getting under the covers.

Hopefully he would have an uneventful night, he could hope for it right?

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Wrong :)

Sorry George but I need to practice 

Writing smut for the sake of my future stories

Smut for the majority of the next chapter

and It's gonna be kind of kinky, at least by my standards

Skip if you're not interested


	18. Chapter 18

**!!!WARNING!!!**

Smut

Read at your own risk

And you are very free to skip

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

George was on his bed yet again, kneeling with his ass in the air and his head pressed against his pillow. 

He was rubbing his erection through his shorts hoping to ease his throbbing cock. 

_It wasn’t enough_ , he dug his hand into his shorts to wrap his hand around his growing erection, he then used his pillow to stifle his moans. 

_It’s still not enough_ , George thought as he opened his bedside drawer and pulled out some lube. After applying some to his fingers he entered two in his hole while he stroke himself with his other hand.

He jerked when he heard the door to his room open.

“Having fun without me? Now that’s just mean baby…” Clay said with a smirk making his way to the bed.

George flipped over onto his back and Clay settled himself between George’s legs before bending down to kiss him. 

George moaned into the kiss and pushed his tongue out begging to enter. Clay smiled and opened his mouth, he hummed as their tongues danced around each other. 

The blonde then reached down to free George from his shirt, and the brunette did the same for him. They broke their kiss to stare into each others eyes before Clay’s hand trailed down to George’s bulge. The latter groaned as the blonde palmed over his erection.

“It looks painful baby…do you want me to help you out?” Clay asked in a smug tone.

George blushed and nodded, not trusting his voice to answer.

“Okay then,” Clay said giving George a peck on the lips before trailing kisses down his chest. He slowly pulled off George’s shorts and kissed his inner thighs as he went. 

He went back to kissing the brunette as he took off his own pants, till the were both naked and breathing hard.

“Clay…” George begged, gripping the blonde’s hair and guiding the Hermes/Zeus downward towards his throbbing manhood.

Clay gave it a lick making George jerk. Clay smiled and pulled away, making the latter look at him with confusion and frustration. 

The Zeus leaned in and whispered in his ear. “Don’t think that I forgot that you were about to play without me…”

George gulped, “I’m sorry,” he whined.

“Sorry is not gonna cut it baby, I think I need to remind you on what happens when you leave me out of the fun.”

George whimpered when Clay got off the bed and started searching for a few things in the drawers, he then turned and smiled innocently at George while holding up a pair of handcuffs in his hand.

The Aphrodite inhaled sharply as Clay walked back to the bed and loomed over him.

“You know what to do baby,” he said, George hesitantly lifted his wrist above his head, then the Hermes leaned in and clasped the handcuffs on, attaching them to the headboard. 

Clay gave George a quick kiss before heading over to the edge of the bed. The Athena strained his neck to see what the blonde was up to and gasped when Clay pushed both his legs apart. He instinctively tried to close them but the Zeus grunted and held them in place. 

George saw Clay wrap silk ties around his ankles and tie them to the edges of the bed. 

He let out a shaky breath as the blonde kissed up his leg, on his inner thigh, purposely avoiding his throbbing member which made the Athena/Aphrodite buck his hips in frustration.

Clay smirked and kissed George on his lips before holding up the last piece to his punishment. George held his breath as he eyed the blindfold in Clay’s hands, the blonde quickly placed it on George and gave him another long and passionate kiss.

With his sight taken away his other senses heightened making the brunette extremely sensitive.

Clay slow trailed his hands down George’s chest as he broke away from their kiss. He then wrapped his hands around George and started stroking him slowly making the latter moan.

“Clay…please…” George begged, thrusting into the blonde's hand, asking for more.

George moaned out as Clay’s hand was replaced with his warm mouth, shivers running across his body at the sensation. He bucked trying to get his partner to go faster, which Clay happily did. 

Clay removed his mouth with a pop when he felt George go stiff, and the Aphrodite felt the blonde lift up his hips and align himself with his hole.

Clay bend over to whisper into George’s ear once again, “Oh George~” he cooed.

George whimpered as Clay teasingly entered him only to pull out again, “Clay~” George moaned out, “Stop teasing me already.”

“You know what to say…” Clay teased as he grounded their erections together.

George hesitated not wanting to give into Clay’s demands, but when the blonde teasingly entered him again George’s resolve broke.

“Please Daddy~” he begged, absolutely ashamed of himself.

And with that Clay entered him in one go, making the brunette scream out in pleasure. Clay groaned as he thrusted into George while the latter clenched down on him. 

When George screamed and arched his back, Clay knew that he hit the bullseye. He repeatedly hit the spot making the brunette cry out in pleasure. After a while George came all over their chests.

Clay was not yet done though, he continued to abuse George’s sweet spot, as the other shook at the over stimulation. 

Clay soon came inside George then leaned over to free the man from his binds. When this was done they both cuddled, trying to regulate their breathing.

The both of them completely spent shared one last lazy kiss before they allowed sleep to take over them.

=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=

**It’s over**

Sigh*

The amount of smut that I had to read in order to write this is alarming

Also is it normal to laugh hysterically while writing smut or is it just me? 

=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=

George’s eyes flew open as he quickly sat up. Regretting that decision immediately when he felt dizzy from the sudden movement. 

Memories of his dream came rushing in, from Clay calling him baby, to the handcuffs and then him calling Clay daddy. 

George rolled around his bed screaming in embarrassment.

_No, no, no, no…_ he repeated in his head as he got out of bed, took a cold shower, made food and sat down in front of the TV to watch a movie while eating. Hoping it would help him forget about the dream.

It didn’t work, especially when the memory of him moaning out that word kept popping up in his head.

_That is definitely not happening, ever!_ George yelled internally as he tried to focus on the show.


	19. Chapter 19

Zak had never slept this well in his life, he was a bit dazed and confused when he woke up though and found out that he wasn't in his room. A splitting head ache ruined his good mood and he groaned at the pain.

_I drank too much yesterday..._

"Good morning muffin head," a voice greeted.

Zak tried to focus his eyes on the person standing besides the bed to find Darryl smiling and carrying a tray in. He tried to think of a reason to why the Athena was there and came up blank.

"Bad? Where am I? What happened last night?"

"You got super drunk last night, I didn't know where you lived so I took you here instead." Darryl explained motioning for Zak to slowly sit up so that he could eat. "I had to drive your motorcycle though, I hope that's alright?" Zak merely nodded and slowly ate the breakfast that Darryl brought him.

Zak also noticed that he wasn't wearing his own clothes and asked Darryl about this.

"Oh I had to help you change last night since your clothes smelled like alcohol, they're already washed though. Do you want me to grab them?"

Zak didn't answer and instead gently grabbed Darryl's chin and pulled it towards him. Darryl blushed at how close they were and directed his gaze elsewhere.

"So...you just helped me change?" Zak asked, and Darryl nodded.

"Nothing else happened?" Zak asked smugly.

"Well we did sleep on the same bed but that's about it," Darryl answered innocently.

Zak sighed, disappointed that Darryl didn't get what he was trying to imply. He then turned his attention back to his meal while Darryl went to grab his now clean clothes.

"Bad! I'm heading to work now!" Karl yelled.

"Okay, take care muffin!" Bad yelled back before entering his room to give Zak his clothes.

Karl was a bit hesitant to leave those two alone, but decided to trust Zak for now. He sighed when he realized that he had forgotten his bike in Nick's truck last night. Well not like it matters, it was already trashed beyond repair by his father's drinking buddies.

When he got to the ground floor, he started to debate on whether he should spend the extra money for a bus ride or run there and risk being late. Well Jimmy would understand, but he didn't like showing up to work all sweaty.

Just then he heard someone honk at him, he braced himself for another attack when he realized that it was just Nick.

"I figured you could use a ride, after what happened to your bike." The raven haired man said when Karl approached him.

Karl smiled at the man and got into the passenger seat, "Thanks I appreciate it."

When they arrived Nick told Karl that he would be back to pick him up this afternoon.

"You don't have to do that," Karl argued.

Nick reached over and gentle took both of Karl's hands. He traced his thumbs over the Athena's knuckles that had a few battle scars from the scuffle yesterday.

"I won't be able to forgive myself if something happened again, so please let me do this." Nick begged.

Karl was touched by this action, no one except George and Darryl had cared about him like this. He freed one of his hands to cup the Hephaestus' cheek, and Nick leaned into the touch.

"Alright then, I'll see you this afternoon." Karl said before opening the car door and stepping out. He waved goodbye before walking into the building to be met with the smirks of his co-workers.

"What?" he asked.

"Who was that Karl?" Jimmy asked still smirking.

Karl blushed but tried to remain calm, "A friend," he answered as he walked over to his desk to start working.

"Just a friend?" Chandler probed.

"Yes, for now at least." Karl answered.

He was quickly swept into a hug by a tearful Chris, "Oh happy day, our boy has finally found someone that he likes!"

"Chris, stop!" Karl said as he pried the man off him. "we aren't official yet or anything so don't get to excited."

His co-workers shared knowing looks before leaving him to do his work.

Karl let out a sigh, _I wonder how Bad's doing?_

~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Darryl handed Zak a sports drink as the latter laid down on the couch. He had called Zelk to inform him that he wouldn't be coming in till after lunch, since he didn't want to leave the Hermes alone.

"Hey, I'm sorry that I drank too much and ruined our night." Zak apologized.

"You didn't ruin it you muffin head, in fact you were quite entertaining while drunk." Darryl reassured him with a smile as he sat at the other end of the couch.

"I can't really remember what I did though," Zak whined.

"Maybe it's best that you don't," Darryl said with a giggle.

Zak then crawled over to him and plopped his head onto Darryl's lap.

"Z-Zak, what are you doing?" Darryl asked getting a little flustered.

"You don't have work right?" Zak said ignoring the question.

"Not until after lunch," the Athena answered.

"Then let me have this, I want to remember this moment with you. I can't remember what happened last night, so let me start again making memories with you in it." Zak said before drifting off to sleep. 

Darryl smiled and gently ran his fingers through the Hermes' dark hair. _Maybe, just maybe, it would be worth taking the risk to like this man,_ Darryl thought before he leaned his head back and also drifted to sleep.

After a couple of hours the pair woke up, and after freshening up Zak was well enough to drive Darryl to work. 

"Thanks Zak," Darryl said as he got off the motorcycle and removed his helmet.

"Hey Darryl?" Zak said in a gentle tone, catching the Athena's attention with the man's sudden seriousness.

"Can I have one more memory of you before you go?" The dark haired man asked softly.

"Uhmm... sure what do you want me to do?"

Zak reached out and cupped the Athena's face pulling them closer till their faces were just inches away.

"Not gonna run?" Zak asked still gently as he caressed the Athena's cheek's with his thumbs.

Darryl didn't say anything, and instead just shook his head a bit. Zak smiled and leaned in, and Darryl closed his eyes waiting for it to happen. 

He was surprised when he felt Zak's lips on his forehead instead of his lips, and opened his eyes to see the Hermes smirk at him.

"Ah sorry were you expecting something else?" Zak asked smugly, when he sensed the Athena's disappointment.

"N-No, Of course not," Darryl stuttered out, feeling a bit embarrassed that he wanted the Hermes to kiss him.

Zak chuckled and traced his thumb on Darryl's lips, He then leaned in to whisper in his ear, "I'm saving that for later."

Zak then pulled away said a quick good bye to the still stunned brunette, and with a smirk drove away. 

When he was out of site, Darryl cupped his own flushed cheeks and felt them heat up, _That muffin head!_


	20. Chapter 20

Darryl’s day proceeded as normal, him stocking the shelves with Mega, Vurb ringing up stuff at the cash register and passing flirty comments to Finn, who was entertaining people, and of course Zelk who kept everything in order and had to deal with the usual Karen from time to time.

The Athena let out a sigh as the day came to a close, he waved good-bye to his co-workers and headed out the door for the long walk home. When he arrived back at his place he put his things away and changed into comfortable clothes before he started making dinner.

His phone rang when he was just about done with cooking and so he turned off the stove to pick it up. 

“Hey Bad! Did you get home safe?” Zak’s cheerful voice.

“Yes I did, why?” He answered, as he used his chin to hold onto the phone as he poured the food he made onto a plate before setting it on the table.

“Just checking, I was planning on picking you up but my dad needed my help with something.” Zak said.

“It’s fine you muffin head, I can handle a simple walk home.” Darryl replied as he walked over to sit on their couch.

The two fell into a comfortable conversation, and Darryl found himself smiling at how the Hermes could make him feel so comfortable and special.

“Oh yeah you mentioned that you had to drive me to your apartment after I got drunk, how did you know how to drive a motorcycle?”

“I used to work as a fast food delivery boy, I picked up the skill from there.” Darryl then heard hurried footsteps approach the door.

“I have to go Zak, I think Karl’s home.”

“Okay bye!” the Hermes partially yelled before Darryl hanged up.

Right on cue, a very flustered Karl came running into the room and immediately tackled Darryl in a hug.

“Karl? What happened muffin?” Darryl asked sweetly.

=•=•=•=•= 

**Let’s rewind a bit and switch POVs**

=•=•=•=•=

When Karl stepped outside of his work place he was greeted with a smiling Nick, who was leaning against his truck. Karl returned his smile and let out a little yelp when the Hephaestus pulled him into a hug.

Nick pulled away and placed their foreheads together, “Did you have a good day?” he asked. Karl blushed and nodded.

“Oh I have something for you…” Nick said as he gently guided Karl to the back of his truck.

Karl gasped when he saw his bike sitting in the back of Nick’s truck, all fixed up. No, it looked even better than before. It was originally a second-hand with a couple of dents and scratches here and there, so he was able to get it cheap. But now it looked like it came out straight from the factory.

"I may have made a few tweaks here and there," Nick said as he looked at it with pride. 

“Nick…I can’t accept it,” Karl stated.

“Well alright then,” Nick said a little too happy. 

“I wouldn’t mind picking you up every time and dragging you on random dates.” he added smugly.

"On second thought, I'll take the bike.” Karl joked, making the Hephaestus pout.

“Awh … I was looking forward to kidnapping you for dinner sometime,” He jokingly whined.

Karl laughed, “You could have just asked you know,” he said making Nick beam with hope in his eyes. “But not tonight, Bad’s waiting for me at home.” He added. 

The raven haired man understood and they both jumped into his truck. They joked around during the ride, laughing their head off, and singing along to random songs on the radio. When they finally arrived Nick help Karl get his new bike from the back of the truck, while the latter leaned onto the truck’s side.

“I still don’t get what you find so special about me, I’m not exactly handsome nor do I have an interesting personality.” Karl suddenly said out of now where.

Nick turned to him with narrowed eyes and slowly walked over to him. Karl felt a bit scared of Nick’s sudden change of demeanor but he didn’t step away, instead he just took in a deep breath and gulped.

Karl let out a small yelp when Nick suddenly slammed his palms onto his truck effectively trapping the Athena between his arms. Nick continued to hold his stare until he dipped his head into the nook of Karl’s neck and nuzzled his nose into the spot. Karl felt Nick’s hot breath fan over his skin causing him to shiver.

“Nick…?” Karl breathed out, secretly not wanting the guy to stop.

“I don’t like it,” Nick stated, with his face still nuzzled into the guy’s neck. “I don’t like it when you degrade yourself like that.” He pulled back a bit to place their foreheads together again, then cupped Karl's face with his hands.

“You’re beautiful Karl, and it hurts me to think that you have no idea how amazing you are.” Nick said with sincerity.

Karl felt his heart clench when he heard those words. He wanted to trust this man, let him into his heart but could he risk falling in love again? 

Without thinking Karl gently pressed their lips together, he relished in the feeling of warmth that swept over him. And let out a sigh when he felt the Hephaestus return the kiss. 

It was sweet and gentle, until Karl decided he wanted more then it turned into one filled with passion. The brunette let out a gasp when Nick pushed him up against his truck before pulling away, and smiling affectionately at him.

“We won’t go any further for now,” Nick said when he pressed a quick kiss to Karl’s forehead. “I want to make sure that you know that you’re not just a one night stand for me, you’re someone that I want a committed relationship with.” 

Nick then shot him one last smile before getting into his truck, leaving a still flustered Karl with his bike, “Go on now, I’m sure Bad’s waiting for you.” Nick stated gently before pulling out and driving away.

Karl stood there in shock for a few seconds before dragging the bike to rack situated in the front of the building and bolting up the stairs to his apartment. Once there he quickly tackled Darryl into a hug, he just needed to be held for now and Darryl was the best hugger.

“Karl? What happened muffin?” he heard his friend ask.

Karl sniffled a bit, biting back the tears, “I don’t know Bad, I’ve never been this scared before.”

Darryl brought them both to sit down on the couch, “Is this about Nick?” he asked gently, and his friend nodded.

“I like him Bad, more than any other boy that I dated before. I know I said that I would try but I didn’t expect to fall this deep. I don’t think I can handle it if he leaves me like the others did.”

Darryl tightened his hold, unlike him and George, Karl had already dated several people before. He had seen his friend get heartbroken so many times, and understood when Karl stated one day that he was done with dating.

“I don’t think Sapnap would do that, and I’m sure George agrees me.” Darryl said as he rubbed Karl’s back. “I can see how much he likes you muffin, and I think you should give love another chance, and if turns out to be anything like your exes, I will personally see to his demise.”

Karl giggled at the last bit, “Thanks Bad,” he said.

“No problem muffin, now why don’t we have dinner and get a good night’s sleep.” Karl nodded and they both headed into the kitchen.


	21. Chapter 21

Monday morning George was back at his college, he took a deep breath to get himself to focus. He fortunately hasn’t had any erotic dreams since that kinky night, but he still has not recovered from it. 

Whenever Clay would message or call him, he would keep his answers short and to the point, trying to always seem like he was in a hurry to do something and end the call early. 

Avoiding the Hermes/Zeus here though would be next to impossible, so he decided to instead act like nothing happened. 

Like he didn’t dream that Clay was fucking him and calling him baby, that he himself was not extremely turned on by the blindfold and handcuff, and called him daddy.

George slumped over the steering wheel of his car and groaned, _It’s no use, I can’t stop thinking about it. How on earth am I suppose to act normal around the guy._

Just then he heard someone tap on his window, George shot up and turned to see a beaming Clay waiting for him. George shot him a weak smile and stepped out of the car.

“You okay?” Clay asked.

“Yeah, why?” George responded as they walked towards the building.

“I don’t know, your face is kind of flustered.”

George’s hands flew to his cheek, they were indeed warm to the touch. _Damn it, had I been blushing this whole time._

“Are you not feeling well?” Clay asked placing a gentle hand on George’s forehead to check his temperature. The brunette felt sparks fly through his body from that simple touch, and quickly pulled away.

“No I’m fine, just haven’t slept well recently.”

Clay nodded then took George’s hand in his, “Is this okay,” the blonde asked bashfully.

George pushed down the need to kiss the guy for being so cute, and simply nodded.

_Why are the urges stronger now than usual?_ George wondered.

The couple walked hand in hand through the hallway, George ignored the judgemental stares that he was receiving, while Clay shot everyone death glares, reminding them to mind their own business.

The pair soon found their friends, Darryl and Karl seemed to be debating about something while Zak and Nick looked over them affectionately.

“Hey guys, good morning.” Darryl greeted when he saw George and Clay.

“Good morning,” Clay greeted back, and the group fell into conversation. 

George felt shivers run up his spine every time that Clay spoke, his voice was making him heat up for some reason and he felt his breathing get ragged.

“George are you okay?” Karl asked when he noticed how red the Athena/Aphrodite was.

“Hmmm, oh yeah sorry I need to go to the restroom.” with a nod he excused himself and rushed into the nearest one that he could find.

He looked into the mirror and was scared at what he saw, his cheeks were flushed, his eyes hazy, and he felt sweaty. He looked like he had just been thoroughly fucked. 

Just then his phone rang, he ran into a stall to avoid being seen in this state before he answered it.

“Hello? Mum?” George got out between pants.

“George…are you okay?” his mum asked carefully.

George felt his body starting to hurt, the pain was getting increasingly worse. “No…” he sobbed out.

“Honey…explain to me how you’re feeling right now?”

“It’s hot, and my body hurts…I’m sweating and I can’t seem to calm down,” he explained.

“George are you at your college right now?” she asked in a worried tone.

“Yes”

“Okay George I need you to get in a place where no one can get to you okay?” She instructed, she sounded like she was running.

“I’m in one of the toilet stalls…” he whispered.

“Good, just stay there…I’m on my way.” she said.

“Mum? What’s happening to me?” George asked getting increasingly scared.

“Your powers are going berserk George, it should pass in a couple of hours, but right now I need to get you to your bedroom where you will be safe.” She explained, he could hear her getting into a car and speeding away.

“Mum, I’m scared…” George continued to sob.

“It’s okay George just make sure that no one can get to you.” she explained, before she hanged up.

George sighed, he would just have to wait here and hope for the best. Just then he heard the door of the restroom get kicked open, “George where are you?” Clay’s voice rang out, causing his body to form goose bumps.

~•~•~•~•~

Clay knew that something was up with George, but decided to give the guy his space. He distracted himself by engaging in conversation with the group, but he couldn’t help but hear a nagging voice in his brain telling him to find George.

“Bad? What’s wrong?” Zak said bringing Clay’s focus to the Athena.

Darryl was panting, clenching his fist right above his heart, and had his head lowered.

“It’s so hot in here…” He breathed out.

“No it’s not, are you okay?” Zak asked again, tilting the Athena’s chin up gently. 

Zak’s breath hitched in his throat when he saw Darryl’s face, his eyes seemed to be glazed over and his face getting redder by the minute.

“Geppy…” Darryl muttered out before wrapping his arms around the stunned Hermes, and pulling him closer till their faces were merely inches apart. 

“Kiss me…” he said in a seductive tone, causing the Hermes to blush.

“Karl? What are you doing?” Nick spoke up, and Clay turned his attention to them.

Karl had a lustful look on his face as he trailed his hands over the Hephaestus’ chest, he giggled when he saw Nick look at him in confusion.

“What’s wrong Sapnap, don’t you want me?” he asked in the same seductive tone that Darryl was using.

Clay suddenly knew what was going on, when he saw his friends starting to give in to the needy Athenas he slapped them both on the back of their heads. 

They quickly shot him a death glare but Clay returned it with the same intensity that made them back down.

“They’re not think straight, something must be happening to George.” Clay told them. The blonde glanced around the hallways and saw the other students were also getting flustered.

_I need to find George before things get out of hand,_ Clay thought.

“I’m gonna look for George, try to stay in control till I get back.” Clay told his friends.

Nick and Zak had pained expressions on their faces as they tightly held onto their respective partner’s wrists, so the Athenas couldn’t do anything. 

“Hurry Dream!” they yelled, their voices strained.

Using his Hermes speed Clay quickly made it to the restroom that he had seen George go into.

“George where are you?”


	22. Chapter 22

George felt like his whole body was on fire, his mind was getting cloudy, and all he could think about doing is running into Clay’s arms.

“Clay…” George groaned out, and he heard the Hermes quickly make his way to the stall that he was in.

“George…what’s going on?” Clay asked in a worried tone.

“My powers are going out of control from being abstinent for too long,” he explained between pants. 

“George open this door,” Clay begged.

“Please leave Clay, I have no idea what might happen if you stay here any longer.” 

“I’m a Zeus remember, your powers don’t affect me…please let me help you.” 

“No Clay, it’s not you I’m worried about…I worried about what I might do to you, besides my mom is on her way to pick me up, she should be here soon.” George confessed.

“George please…” Clay sounded desperate.

George’s body pain was getting unbearable, and he found his body moving on it own and eventually unlocking the stall door. 

The minute that George saw Clay’s face, contorted with worry his last string of control snapped. He immediately wrapped his arms around the blonde and buried his face into his chest, the pain lessen. 

_I need more…_

“We need to get you out of here, your powers just might start a school wide orgy.” Clay said firmly gripping the Athena’s shoulders and pushing him gently away.

George could barely register what Clay was saying. His hormones slowly taking over and all he wanted to do was kiss the blonde with everything he’s got, and that’s exactly what he did.

He smashed their lips together, leaving Clay completely speechless. George hummed when he felt the Hermes wrap his arms around him and reciprocate the kiss, slowly the pain started to fade.

Clay pushed him up the wall and they broke away to breath, “You will be the death of me Georgie,” Clay said with a smirk. 

George tried to connect their lips again but this time Clay held strong and kept him in place.

George felt his phone vibrate, which brought him back to his senses momentarily. “M-mum…” George stuttered out while trying to catch his breath.

“George, I’m parked right in front of your college, you need to get here without anyone seeing you.” She instructed.

“I don’t think that’s possible mum,” George answered.

“You’ll have to try honey, people might jump you when they see you, and me going in there might just make the situation worst.” 

“I have an idea,” Clay said, “But you have to trust me George.” He said looking the Athena/Aphrodite straight in his eyes.

“I do trust you,” George softly spoke, he told his mum that he would be out soon before ending the call.

Without warning Clay swept him up and held him bridal style, George quickly wrapped his arms around the Hermes/Zeus’ neck. 

The minute that they stepped out several student turned their attention towards the panting Aphrodite and started making their way toward him. 

George held on to Clay tight, his jaw dropped when sparks suddenly shot out and electrocuted most of the students, giving them a clean escape path. 

“Don’t worry, it wasn’t enough to kill them, just knock them out.” Clay said, he then dashed out of the building. George spotted his mum’s car and directed Clay towards it, once they were both in, George’s mum quickly sped away. 

“How did you know mum?” George asked as he clung to Clay, since the pain would come back the minute that he would let go.

“Call it a mother’s intuition,” she replied with a smile.

Once they reached the apartment, Clay carried George in and placed him gently on the bed. His mum gave him a few pills to help with the pain, and told him to rest up.

“Uhmm... I’m sorry I didn’t catch your name.” George mother said to Clay.

“It’s Clay, I’m a new friend of George.” he said as he extended his hand.

His mum shook his hand with a smile, “You’re a Zeus aren’t you?” she asked.

“Yes I am,” he answered.

She gave him a slight bow, “Thank you for your help today, I hope that you will continue to look after my son.”

“I plan to,” Clay responded with a smile.

She smiled at him but it slowly turned into a smirk, “Sooo… how long have you been boyfriends?” she asked.

Clay blushed, “We aren’t boyfriends,” he answered softly.

“But you want to be, right?” She probed, and Clay gave he a nod.

“You’re gonna have to be patient with my son unfortunately, he is stubborn about losing his virginity to a man he loves and not just a passing fling.” she pointed out.

“I fully intend to prove to him that I genuinely care about him.” Clay said confidently.

“That’s good, now I think I should drop you off back at your college. Don’t worry about George, he should be fine in the morning.” She said. 

He accepted and the two drove back in relative silence.


	23. Chapter 23

“I am sooo sorry about what happened yesterday,” George apologized to Karl and Darryl, as the trio walked down the hall. 

Both he and Clay got in trouble for not registering their secondary type and for using their powers recklessly. They got off lightly, with only a fine and a warning since the incident was out of their control.

“Don’t worry about it you muffin head, nothing bad happened anyway.” Darryl assured.

“I’m surprise that Skeppy and Sapnap were able to hold back with you guys throwing yourselves at them,” George said with a giggle.

His two friends blushed but smiled, “Yeah, Dream knocked some sense into them, literally.” Karl answered.

George could feel the dirty and a few lustful looks directed at him, people were openly showing how much they found him disgusting after what happened yesterday. George continued to ignore them as usual, but when the pops showed up people quickly turned their attention elsewhere.

“You feeling better George?” Nick asked kindly.

“Yup, sorry about yesterday though. I gave you guys a hard time.” George said.

“No worries man, in fact we should thank you for showing us a whole new side to these two.” Zak said as he and Nick motioned towards a blushing Karl and Darryl.

“Ge-George we’re gonna be late,” Karl muttered out trying to drag his friend away, before more embarrassing thing were brought up.

George and the pops shared a laugh, before he allowed his friends to drag him away.

“We’ll see you guys later!” Clay called after them, and the three gave him a nod before rushing towards their classroom.

“Think fast Killian!” someone yelled.

Clay spun around just in time to catch a ball that was threateningly close to hitting him on his head.

“What’s got you in such a foul mood Techno?” Skeppy asked smugly.

“Oh nothing,” Techno said retrieving the ball from an annoyed Clay. “Just thought that I would congratulate my dear friend for beating me to the Aphrodite.”

Nick scoffed, “really now? That’s new,” he said.

“Think what you want Sapnap, but I know when I’ve lost and I’m willing to admit it.” Techno stated.

“I’m throwing a party at my uncle’s club this weekend to kick off the break, you guys should come and bring your dates as well. It will be your chance to show them off.” Techno suggested.

“Thanks for the invite but we’ll have to run it by them first,” Clay answered.

“Of course of course, hope I see you guys there,” Techno said before leaving.

“As much as I would like to spend time with Karl, I don’t think he’ll like the idea,” Nick pointed out after Techno was out of sight.

“We’ll just ask them, if they don’t want to then how about a going on a triple date this weekend?” Clay suggested. His friends agreed to the plan, and decided to inform the Athenas when they would meet up later.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

“Okay try, this, and this and oh this too,” George said as he handed the clothes over to a hesitant Darryl.

“I don’t know George, do you really think I can pull this off?” Darryl asked holding up the black leather jacket, that George had handed him to try on.

“Trust me on this Bad, Skeppy won’t be able to take his eyes off you.” George insisted.

“Even if he was wearing the most mismatched outfit, Skeppy still wouldn’t take his eyes off him,” Karl quipped as he scanned the price tags of the clothes on display and cringed. 

“Just so you know, you’re next Karl,” George reminded.

Karl looked at him in horror, “No…NO, Absolutely not happening!” he yelled.

“Relax Karl, I have the perfect look for you,” George grinned evilly, as he gently pushed Darryl into a changing room so the guy could try on his outfit.

They had agreed to go to Techno’s party with the pops, Karl and Darryl had asked George if they could borrow a few clothes to wear since they didn’t have anything decent in their wardrobe. 

But instead of simply lending them a shirt, George had insisted on buying a whole new outfit, his treat of course.

“Come on Karl, just try it on,” George said as he handed Karl a dark purple button down shirt.

“George! This is too fancy, I won’t look good in it.” Karl complained as he pushed the shirt back to George.

“You dare question an Aphrodite’s sense of fashion,” George said smugly with a raised eyebrow.

“No, but I question the author’s,” he replied. 

**{ Well sorry for my awful taste in clothes :) }**

Just then the curtain of Darryl’s dressing room opened, Karl’s jaw dropped open while George gave the Athena a approving smile. Darryl was wearing a red T-shirt, with a black leather jacket, and black ripped jeans.

“Wow Bad, you look bad” Karl said without thinking.

Darryl gave him a confused look before Karl cleared his throat to rephrase his sentence.

“I mean you look like an actual bad boy,” Karl corrected himself.

Darryl beamed at the term, “Really?”

“Yup, I knew that the style would suit you.” George said before turning to Karl. “Now will you just trust me and put it on.”

Karl let out a sigh and snatched the shirt from him before heading into the changing room.

“Oh and these too,” George said throwing a pair of dark gray pants over the curtain.

Karl grumpily exited the changing room. George smiled, then rolled up his friend’s sleeves up to his elbows, before letting Karl check his reflection.

“So…” George started waiting for feedback.

“I like it,” Karl said as he tuned around to check all angles.

“Great let’s get this clothes to the counter.” George said. His friends changed back to their normal clothes while George paid.

“You didn’t have to do this George…” Darryl said.

“Nonsense, what kind of friend would I be if I didn’t help my friends look their best for a date.” George stated.

“But what about you George? You didn’t get anything.” Karl pointed out.

“Oh don’t worry I already have the perfect outfit waiting at home.” he reassured.


	24. Chapter 24

George hummed as he looked at the several outfits that he had laid out for the party tomorrow night. He wasn’t lying when he said that he already had an outfit, in fact he had several, now the problem is…which one?

His train of thoughts was broken when he heard a knock on the door.

“Coming!” he yelled, and opened the door to see a smirking Clay.

“You didn’t have to tell me that,” he stated smugly.

“Oh shut up,” George said annoyed, giving Clay a playful punch.

“Go get dressed mister, I’m taking you out on a date.” Clay said as he walked in and plopped himself onto the couch.

George quickly walked into his room and grabbed a T-shirt, hoodie and jeans. Clay gave him a compliment before they headed down to his car.

“So where are you taking me, and don’t pull that ‘it’s a surprise’ cliche,”George warned.

Clay wheezed a bit before pulling out of the parking lot, “It’s gonna be a surprise for both of us.” He smiled when the Athena looked at him confused.

Clay first stopped at a small diner and after ordering some food he pulled out a pen, a pad of blue sticky notes and a small blue stained plastic jar. He handed them to a still very confused George with a smile.

“I want you to write places you want to go to, or things that you want to do on those sticky notes. Then when you’re done roll them up and place them into the jar. Every time we go out, we’ll pick one date idea out from your jar and one from mine.” Clay said as he pulled out a matching jar, only his was green and already had several rolled up green sticky notes. 

“This way I can assure that we both have fun,” Clay finished with a smile.

George couldn’t help but smile back, he’s so sweet and thoughtful. While waiting for their food George started to scribble down a few ideas.

“No peaking Clay…” George reminded the blonde when he caught the Hermes stretching his neck, hoping to sneak a peak.

“Okay okay,” Clay said sounding a bit defeated.

George had just finished rolling up his last date idea when their food arrived, once they were done eating they headed back to Clay’s car and switched jars. They each grabbed one before returning the jars to their proper owner.

“Let’s do your idea first,” Clay suggested and George nodded in agreement.

Clay slowly unfolded the small blue paper before his lips tugged into a smile, “Aquarium it is.”

~•~•~•~•~

“Look at all these Achilles tangs!” George semi yelled as he jogged up to cylinder shaped tank that was in the middle of a large room, filled with other species.

Clay smiled fondly at the Athena as the brunette excitedly told him interesting facts about each species that they saw. 

Somehow George ended up holding onto Clay’s hand as he dragged the blonde to different exhibits, and the Zeus was extremely grateful that the brunette was much to distracted by the fish to notice.

“This is so cute,” George cooed as he cuddled a dolphin plushie that he found as they were wandering around the souvenir shop.

“You like dolphins?” Clay asked, internally gushing at how adorable George looked hugging the stuff animal. _I want to snap a picture so bad…_

“Yup, they’re my favorite marine animal. Though they do have a dark side…” George said as he looked up to meet Clay’s eyes. “did you know that males actually attack females during mating season, they also sometimes kill for fun and are one of the horninest animals on the planet.” 

Clay eyes widened from the suddenly flow of information, the man’s view of the seemingly playful creatures seemed to instantly change. George giggled when he saw Clay’s reaction, “but I still love them all the same.”

“Well that settles it then,” Clay said as he yanked the plushie out of George’s hands, making the man whine in protest.

“I’m buying it for you…” Clay stated as he walked over to the cashier.

“You didn’t have too,” George said when they had both returned to the car.

“but I did, aren’t I good boyfriend material?” Clay teased.

“Shut up and drive Clay,” George mumbled turning his head away, to hide the goofy grin that was threatening to form on his face.

“but I don’t know which idea did you pick,” Clay stated.

George dug in his pocket before fishing out the small green paper, he then unfurled it to show the Hermes/Zeus. A grin formed on the blonde’s face, “Oh this is gonna be fun…”

~•~•~•~•~

“Looking a little shaky there cutie…need a hand?” Clay offered smugly as he skated backwards, trying his best to not laugh as George struggled against the ice.

George shot him a death glare, “When I catch you…” he threatened.

“Considering how bad you are at ice-skating I have nothing to worry about,” Clay said as he turned and skated towards the middle, while George continued to cling to the railings at the edge of the rink.

_How hard can it be?_ George thought as he slowly pushed off the wall. He suddenly felt like he was going to slip and started swing his arms around to gain balance.

“George…” Clay wheezed when he saw the sight.

“Clay, help me!” George whined as he struggled to keep his balance.

“What do I get in return?” Clay teased making sure to kept enough space between them, so George couldn’t reach out to grab him.

George blushed, “You know what? Forget it, I’ll figure this out by myself.” he said, getting slightly annoyed by the cheeky Hermes.

“Suit yourself then,” Clay shrugged and shot him a smirk before returning back to the center of the ring, preforming a few loops and jumps.

_Show off,_ George said in his head. 

He finally managed to steady himself, and smiled proudly at his achievement. He took one step before falling ass first onto the ice with a yell. George shut his eyes as he rubbed his back to easy the pain.

“You alright there?” 


	25. Chapter 25

George looked up to see a smiling rink attendant holding out his hand for him. He took the man’s hand and pulled himself up, George thanked the man for his kindness with a smile.

“No problem, it is my job after all,” the attendant replied, still smiling fondly at George. The man still hadn’t let go of George’s hand, but the Aphrodite didn’t really mind.

“Would you like me to show you how it’s done?” He asked gently, George was about to answer when a pair of arms wrapped around his waist.

“Baby, are you okay? That was quite the fall,” Clay cooed into his ear, making the Aphrodite blush at the pet name. 

George was so occupied trying to calm himself down that he didn’t see Clay glaring at the attendant, who promptly let go of George’s hand and excused himself.

“What are you doing Clay?” George asked nervously, internally debating if he should try to get out of the Zeus’ grip and risk falling again.

Clay didn’t hear him, his eyes followed the attendant that returned to his co-workers at the edge of the rink.

“Tough luck man, the dude’s already taken,” he heard one of the workers say.

The attendant that help George let out a defeated sigh, “Well what do you expect with a guy that cute.”

Clay tried to calm himself down by tightening his grip around George. 

“Clay…”George whispered, confused as to why the blonde was acting this way.

It was enough to bring Clay back to reality who gently spun George around so they were facing each other. He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on George’s forehead, making the Athena’s already pink cheeks flush red. 

Clay turned his eyes to the attendant who seemed upset at the sight, and the blonde flashed him a smirk before taking both of George’s hands in his, and pulling away.

“Move your feet in a V shape to go forward,” he instructed. George had slightly recovered from his embarrassment and did as Clay said.

George fumbled around a bit, but Clay never let him go, making sure to always help the Athena find his balance. Eventually when he saw that George was getting the hang of it, he brought him back to the railings then let go.

He skated to the middle then turned to see George holding onto the rails, he smiled at the brunette and with his hands motioned for the Athena to skate towards him.

George took a deep breath then pushed off the wall, he wobbled a bit before finding his balance. He then slowly skated, still fumbling a bit but managed to reach the center. When he got close enough he wrapped Clay in a hug, as the latter placed a kiss to the top of his head.

“You did it!” Clay said excitedly, and George gave him a smile. 

After a few minutes they decided it was time to go, they bought food before heading back to George’s apartment to eat in front of his TV. The both of them decided on a comedy, which was both a good idea and a bad idea. 

Good, because it was incredibly funny and they were both laughing their heads off. Bad because they were eating and would sometimes choke on their food when something funny happened.

When the movie ended George brought their plates to the sink and started to wash them, while Clay snuck glances at the Athena from afar. He wished that he could make the moment last longer but it was getting late and George seemed to be getting tired, so reluctantly he told George that he would be heading home. He did however decided to leave his jar of date ideas with George.

“Thanks for the amazing date Clay, I can’t wait for the next one.” George said innocently as he wiped his hands dry.

“So you like the whole impromptu date idea?” he asked.

“Yup! It makes things exciting.” George replied with a smile that had Clay’s heart pound.

“I’m glad,” he said before he returned to his usual mischievous demeanour. “So do I get a prize? You know… like last time?” He stated smugly.

George’s cheeks turned a bit pink, and this made the blonde wheeze. “I’m just teasing George, I’ll see you tomorrow night at the club.” Clay said as he left and started to head down the stairs to his car.

“Clay!” George called making the man stop and turn around, only for George to nearly slam into him.

Clay was about to say something when George quickly lifted his head and pecked him on the lips, before bolting back into his apartment.

Clay just stood there stunned for a minute, not even trying to stop the goofy grin that was forming on his face. _Gosh why is he so adorable!_

Back in his apartment George was cuddling his new plushie and had the blob on laying besides him. His fingers flew up to his lips as they tugged into a smile. _Why does it always feel so good to be held and to kiss him?_ He wondered as he drifted off to sleep.


	26. Chapter 26

The club was fancy, with tons of space for dancing, along with several booths, and private rooms. The bar even served an assortment of food along with unique drinks. Techno's and Wilbur's uncle sure knew the necessities of a party. But then again the guy was a Dionysus so it was expected. Currently the man was in the corner chatting with his nephews with a bottle in his hand. His nephews secretly hoping that their uncle would stay in control tonight.

Meanwhile Clay, Zak, and Nick were sitting in one of the booths at the club, waiting for their dates to show up. They had suggested picking up the Athenas but George said he would drive them himself.

"Do you think that they're okay?" Clay asked his friends. He was dressed in a black t-shirt with a dark green blazer.

"Maybe we should check up on them," Nick suggested. He was wearing a black shirt too, with a white jacket.

"I just did, Bad said that they're only a few minutes away." Zak responded, the Hermes was wearing a blue shirt and jeans.

"Hey guys sorry we took so long," George suddenly spoke up from behind them.

The pops turned their heads and their eyes widened when they saw what their dates were wearing. George was in all black with a dark blue jean jacket to complete his look.

"So what do you think of their new looks?" George asked cheerfully as he placed his arms around the shoulders of both of his friends, who were feeling a bit shy.

"You guys look incredible," Clay answered for his stunned friends. He couldn't blame them though, he reacted the same way when he saw George dress casually for their arcade date.

The Athenas beamed at the compliment and slid down to sit besides their respective partners. The pops had ordered drinks ahead, and this club also had decent snacks on the menu. After a while of chatting the pops dragged their dates out to the dance floor. The Athenas were a bit awkward at first but the pops were great dance partners and helped them get into the beat. 

After a few dances Clay suggested on ordering more drinks and the rest agreed. While Clay went over to order, Darryl, George and Zak headed back to their booths, Nick and Karl stayed on the dance floor.

"Dream's sure taking his time," Darryl pointed out.

"I'll go see if he needs help," George offered as he disappeared into the crowd. A few minutes later Clay arrived with their drinks and a few more snacks in hand.

"Hey where's George?" Zak asked.

Clay quirked an eyebrow in confusion, "what do you mean?" he asked.

"You were taking so long that he decided to see if you needed help," Zak explained.

"You guys must have missed each other..." Darryl said.

Clay scanned the crowd hoping to spot the brunette, _I have a bad feeling about this._

~•~•~•~•~

Meanwhile George was cautiously following a guy who he recognized as Technoblade. Though he wasn't close with Clay before, he was aware of the rivalry the two had. Which is why he was very suspicions of the man when he came up to him saying that Clay was waiting in one of the club's private rooms.

"He's in here," Techno stated motioning to a door.

George stared at the door then turned to Techno with a smirk, "Do you really think that I'm that dumb?" George said.

The Ares looked at him confused, George then continued. "I may be an Aphrodite Mister Blade, but I am also an Athena. I know exactly what you're trying to do."

Techno's once innocent demeanor shifted into a mischievous one. "I expected as much. You've got beauty and brains, I like that."

George scoffed and turned to leave, "Well if you don't mind, I'll be heading back to my friends."

"There's one last thing that you're missing in order to become the perfect partner for me." he stated calmly, as George faced him again.

"And that's brawn..." before George could react Techno had pushed him to the wall and was staring at him lustfully. George threw punches but both of his fist were quickly caught by the Ares and pinned to the wall. 

"Not bad..." He said with a smirk, as he moved to hold both of George's wrist with one hand, and caressed George's cheek with the other.

George remained stoic as he fearlessly stared into the Ares' eyes, "I suggest you stop here Techno, before something bad happens." he said as he prepared himself to kick the man if it came down to it.

The man huffed but let go of George and backed up, "I was wondering why Dream seemed attracted to you even before he knew that you were an Aphrodite, but now I have my answer."

"What are you talking about?" George asked still eyeing the man cautiously.

"Dream's always been the type to play around, never one for commitment. That all changed when he met you." Techno stated in his monotone voice. "He may not know it yet but he's already fallen for you hard, now I must ask you...are you truly ready to give him your heart?"

"Why do you care?" George asked narrowing his eyes.

"Dream and I may be rivals, but that doesn't mean that I don't care about the guy. If things don't work out between you two I know that he'll be crushed, and I would rather not see him like that."

George stayed silent as he tried to think about what Techno was saying. The Athena/Ares sighed before speaking again, "All I ask is that if you're not ready for a serious relationship, then please break it to him gently. Finding a good rival is hard, and I will find no satisfaction if I beat him while he's suffering from a broken heart."

"George!" Clay's voice rang clear as he rushed to embrace him, and shot death glares to Techno.

"Woah, Calm down Dream, I'm not gonna steal him from you." He said holding his hands up in a surrender. Clay looked unconvinced and continued to hold his stare, Techno slowly backed away.

"It was nice speaking to you Aphrodite, do think about what I said." The Ares said before leaving the two alone.


	27. Chapter 27

_Fallen hard for you..._ Techno's words echoed in his head, making George's face heat up. He knew that he felt something for the blonde, but could he truly define it as love.

Clay still hadn't let him go, in fact the Hermes/Zeus' grip only got tighter.

"Clay...?" George breathed out.

"Just a moment more please," Clay begged as he buried his face in George's neck. The familiar warmth helped the brunette relax, the blonde always had a way for making him feel safe. Even when Clay kissed him out of nowhere in the bathroom that one time, he wasn't frightened by the man.

"He didn't try anything right?" Clay asked.

"Nothing that I couldn't handle," George responded as he ran his fingers through Clay's hair.

Clay hesitantly pulled away before cupping George cheeks, the two of them just started at each other, lips mere inches away.

"Fuck, this is harder than I thought." Clay whispered still not breaking their eye contact.

"Clay...?"

"I know that I said that I would wait for your answer, but I don't think I can stand it anymore George. Seeing other people chase after you and actually putting their hands on you, it just pisses me off." Clay continued, pressing their foreheads together.

"What are you doing to me George? How is it that you can break my heart and put it back together again with just a smile. " Clay bopped their noses together gently.

"Please George, please tell me how you feel, before I fall in too deep." Clay begged his voice getting shaky.

George suddenly felt an overwhelming emotion swell up inside him and covered Clay's hand with his own.

"I do feel something for you Clay, a simple touch from you is enough to make me lose all control. You make me feel emotions that I can't even identify." 

They broke away slightly and George reached to cup Clay's cheeks, "I've never experienced being in love with someone, so I don't know if what I feel for you is truly love, but all I know is that I want you. I need you Clay..." George trailed off as he saw Clay's somber face break into a smile. 

The blonde leaned in to peck the brunette on his forehead, "That's good enough for me..." he said against George's skin. "I never thought that I would say this to anyone, but I love you George."

George eyes widened when he heard that, he tried to say something but the words wouldn't leave his lips.

"It's okay George, you don't have to say it, not until you're ready." Clay reassured.

"Clay..." George whispered, and the blonde hummed his response.

"Let's go to my place."

~0~0~0~0~0~

Clay nervously sat in the passenger seat of George's car, as the brunette carefully drove back to his place. George had a drank a bit, not enough to get him drunk, but he still had to be careful.

**(Don't drink and drive folks, stay safe out there)**

The couple had informed Darryl and Zak of their plans, and they were planning to tell Karl and Nick as well, but when they saw the both of them on the dance floor subtly grinding against each other they decided to just leave. Zak assured George that he would make sure that Darryl got home safety, as he had no intention of getting wasted this night. 

George had stopped at a small diner to order take out before the two finally arrived at the his apartment. They ate the food as soon as they arrived then snuggled up on George's couch to watch a movie.

"Favorite color?"

"Blue," George answered, his head on Clay's chest while the latter played with his hair.

"I guess it was kind of a stupid question to ask, since you're color-blind." Clay said with a sigh.

George giggled as he let his hands trail up Clay's chest. _How far could we go tonight,_ George wanted to find out. He felt Clay sharply inhale as he continued to run his hands down the blonde's clothed chest. He was stopped by the Hermes/Zeus who gripped onto his wrist firmly, he lifted his face to smile at him as was met by a stern looking Clay.

"What do you think you are doing George?" Clay asked.

"Nothing..." George stated as he continued to feign innocence.

Clay let out a sigh, he clipped both of George hands with one hand and moved so that they were spooning.

"Behave yourself George, or you may start something that you might regret."

George turned to face him, "and if I want to?" he asked.

"No George, you're still figuring out your feelings." Clay stated sternly.

The blonde bit back a moan when George grounded his ass against his crotch. Clay used his other hand to steady the brunette's hips, and flipped them so that he was hovering over the smiling Athena/Aphrodite.

"Last warning George before I lose control and give you what you want."

George giggled and reached up to hook his arms around Clay's neck, "I want this Clay..." he said. Clay still looked skeptic, "Are your powers going berserk again?" he asked. 

George shook his head,"No but they will again someday, so please Clay...I want to do it while I'm still in control."

=-=-=-=-=-=

**Spice till the end and smut next chapter**

Skip if you no likey :)

=-=-=-=-=-=

Clay pulled George up so that the brunette was now in his lap, and the brunette wrapped his legs around Clay's waist. The blonde then kissed George hard, who reciprocate it eagerly. Clay placed his hands on George's ass and gave then a little squeeze, causing the Aphrodite to moan into their kiss. 

Clay then stood up, with George still in his arms and carried him into the bedroom. He plopped the brunette on the bed then got on top of him as he leaned down to reconnect their lips.

When he pulled away he saw George's flushed face and his eyes clouded with lust. 

"Are you sure about this George?" Clay asked still unsure. 

"Yes, please Clay...I need you," George breathed out.

=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=

Smut all of next chapter... And the following chapter

But I guess you already knew that :)

So I originally also wrote Karlnap smut and Skephalo Smut as extras, but it appears that Karl is not comfortable with this kind of stuff.

So I deleted the Karlnap smut, and revised it as DNF which you will see in the later chapters

But I may have missed a few things in the following chapters that imply that something did happened between those two, so apologies ahead of time...


	28. Chapter 28

**!!!SMUT!!!**

You have been warned!

=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=

Clay wasted no time and quickly locked their lips in a passionate kiss. George moaned as he felt shivers run through his body, and he started to heat up. George gripped onto Clay’s blonde locks and gave it a little tug, making the Hermes whine a bit before reconnecting their lips.

Clay pulled away to remove his shirt, never taking his eyes off George as he stripped. George inhaled sharply and bit his lips as he took in the beautiful sight. Clay grabbed his hands and guided them to his chest, George saw it as an invitation to touch him and happily accepted.

Clay groaned a bit when George’s fingers played a bit with his nipples, and quickly leaned down to kiss him again. Clay gently bit his lip, asking for access which George promptly gave him, while he continued to run his fingers down Clay’s back. When Clay pulled back to breath he tugged on George’s shirt, the boy sat up a bit to allow the blonde to remove it.

Once this was done they went back to kissing, their bodies pulled flushed against each other. Using his knee Clay separated George’s legs and positioned himself between them. George took in a deep breath as Clay moved his mouth from George’s swollen lips and moved them to his neck. He continued to suck in the same spot that George was sure that it would leave a mark.

Clay’s hands moved down to George’s pants, he fumbled with the zipper, then pulled his mouth away from the brunette’s neck as he tugged the jeans off of the Aphrodite.

George’s erection was forming a tent in his boxers, and Clay smiled at the sight. Embarrassed George tried to shut his legs, forgetting that Clay was still in between them.

“Don’t be shy George…you look incredible sexy right now,” Clay said in a seductive tone as he kissed down George’s chest while palming George’s erection through the cloth.

George moaned as Clay continued to kiss his way down, before freeing George’s cock and tossing the boxers somewhere across the room. He wrapped his hand around it and started to stroke slowly, eliciting a few moans out of the brunette.

George used his hand to cover his mouth and draped his other arm over his eyes. Clay let go of George, causing the man to whimper at the lost and removed his hands from his face.

“Oh George~” Clay teased, when the brunette held his arm and and hand in place. “Let me see that beautiful face…”

George hesitantly removed his hands, and Clay leaned down to pepper kiss all around his face before going for his lips, as they kissed Clay returned to stroking George. He pulled away before making his way down, George stretched his neck hoping to see what the blonde was going to do. His head suddenly fell back as Clay’s warm mouth wrapped around his cock.

George moaned as Clay circled his tongue around his member before bobbing his head up and down, causing the Aphrodite to moan out in pleasure.

He felt a familiar sensation gather in his stomach as he felt like he was getting close, then growled in frustration when Clay remove his mouth with a pop. Clay sat up and removed his pants and boxers at he same time, and George felt his member twitch at the sight. 

Clay smirked as he traced his thumb over George’s leaking member, causing the brunette to buck a bit and moan. Clay continued to stroke him while he sucked the fingers of his other hand.

Realizing what the blonde intended to do, George rolled over a bit and opened his bedside drawer, pulling out a bottle of lube. 

“Mum said to always be ready,” George said between pants giving his partner a nervous smile.

Clay returned his smile then grabbed the bottle and lubed up his fingers, gave George a quick kiss before inserting one in. The brunette moaned at the strange feeling, he may have jerked off every once in a while but he never tried to play with his hole. Clay kept his finger in place till he felt George relax then he started moving it.

George whimpered, it hurt yet there was something satisfying about it. Clay seeing George’s wrinkled forehead bent down to kiss it while he continued to loosen the man up, he moved his lips to George’s lips and they kissed vigorously. The pain soon turned into pleasure, making George moan into the kiss.

After some time Clay added the second finger and George tensed up again, but he soon relaxed as the Zeus continued to kiss him, distracting him from the feeling.

George broke away from the kiss and rolled his head back in a moan, when Clay touched a certain spot. The blonde gave him a teasing smile, “So that’s where it is, I’ll keep that in mind.” 

Clay gave a quick kiss before sitting up and applying some lube to his own member. He stroked himself with one hand while he continued to loosen George up with the other.

George started to unconsciously push himself onto Clay’s fingers, wanting it to go deeper into him. His throbbing, leaking member soon became more than he could bear and he reached down to stroke himself. Clay didn’t seem to like this and removed his hands from their places to stop the brunette.

“Clay, please,” George begged, and Clay bent over to kiss him on the tip of his nose. Clay moved to align his cock with George’s hole, and the brunette held his breath and gave him a quick nod.

Clay pushed his tip in and George let out a breath slowly as he felt the slight burn of being stretched. Clay continued to push in slowly and pecked quick kisses on George’s face whenever the brunette would whimper in discomfort.

Once he was all in, Clay waited for George to adjust. When the Aphrodite gave him a nod the blonde pulled out and thrust back in, hitting George’s prostrate dead on. George screamed out in pleasure and gripped onto the blonde’s shoulders.

The brunette wrapped his legs around Clay’s waist as the latter continued to thrust into him. George allowed a stream of moans to leave his lips, as he bucked to meet Clay’s thrust. He would clench around the Hermes from time to time, earning himself a couple of grunts and groans from the man.

George felt a familiar feeling pool in his stomach, “Clay…” he moaned out warning the blonde of his oncoming release.

Clay picked up the pace, causing George to gasp and moan to every thrust, before he finally released on both of their chests. Clay continued to drive himself into the brunette, looking for his own release. George felt tears form in his eyes as his mouth continued to make noises signifying his pleasure from the over sensitivity.

With a grunt Clay released into George then slumped down and laid on top of him, still connected. He then slowly pulled out making George moan at the sensation.

“It’s never felt that good before,” Clay said as he laid on the bed and pulled George closer to him so they could cuddle.

“My dreams don’t do you justice,” George whispered.

“Oh?” Clay said with a smirk, “so you’ve had dreams about me? What exactly did we do in these dreams?” Clay teased.

George felt his face heat up, when he remembered the handcuffs and blindfold. “I…I’m not telling you!” he stutter out.

“Aww come on George, I could make those dreams a reality,” he whispered into his ear, making George shiver and bury his face into Clay’s chest.

“I’m not telling you, not yet anyway…” George trailed off as his eyes started to get heavy with the need to sleep.

Clay smiled at that last bit and pressed a quick kiss to his lover’s forehead. “I’ll wait then…” he whispered before allowing sleep to take him too.


	29. Skephalo Smut

Yes… they all did it on the same night, why you may ask…

Because they’re really good friends :)

Also Karl and Sapnap are over at Sapnap's place

=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=

Still back at the club

Darryl found himself leaning into the Hermes’ side, he was rather comfortable with the guy. Karl and Nick had just left to do who knows what and now all that remained was him and Zak. 

Not that he really cared, he knew that Nick would take care of Karl and he was more than happy to spend a little more time with the Hermes before the night ends.

“Hey Bad? What do you say we go now?” Zak asked as he pulled the Athena closer and pressed a quick kiss to his head.

Darryl immediately shot up, “What, no!” he semi-yelled, surprising the Hermes with his volume.

“I..mean…” Darryl composed himself and lowered his voice, “I don’t want to go home yet, I want to spend more time with you.” he added shyly, directing his gaze away. 

Zak smiled and pecked him on the cheek, “You’re adorable,” he cooed making the Athena blush. “But I didn’t mean to go home yet, I meant let’s leave this club and go somewhere fun.” he said. Darryl let out a sigh of relief and the two left, they got on Zak’s motorcycle and drove into the night.

The went through a fast food drive thru before making their way to a closed park. Darryl surprised Zak by climbing over fence with ease and once on the other side, the Athena flashed him a proud smile.

“Where did you learn how to do that?” Zak asked, as he passed their food through the bars.

“You showed me how, while you were drunk.” Darryl replied as he took the food then backed up so Zak could jump over.

Once in the two took a stroll under the moonlight, hand in hand. They fell to their usual banter as they looked for a place to sit and eat. They finally settled on a spot that was near one of the fountains.

Darryl had his head on Zak’s chest and was comfortably tucked under the Hermes’ arm. Zak started to pepper the Athena’s face in little kisses making Darryl giggle. 

They stared at each other for a while, their face merely centimeters apart. Both afraid to make the first move, that was until Darryl got a little impatient and brought their lips together. Zak hummed into the kiss as he pulled Darryl over to sit on his lap.

Darryl then remembered something that he could do in this position. He lifted his hips and humped Zak a bit, causing the Hermes to groan and pull back.

“Bad? Where did you learn that from?” He asked smugly.

“I saw it in one of George’s thought projections when he fell asleep one day.” Darryl answered honestly. “Why did it feel good?” he asked.

Zak gave him a quick kiss, “Yes it did, but I think we should take this somewhere else.” he said as he stood up and placed Darryl back on the ground.

“how about my apartment?” Darryl suggested wrapping his arms around Zak’s neck. The Hermes smiled and gave him another peck before they threw their trash and jumped over the fence once again.

When they arrived they stole little kisses from each other in the parking lot. As they ran up the stairs they would occasionally stop and lock their lips, as the tension started to build for what was about to come.

When they arrived Darryl tried to unlock the door with shaking hands, as Zak wrapped his arms around his waist from behind and trailed kisses up and down the former's neck. When the door finally opened, Darryl turned around and leaped into Zak’s arms. Zak caught him and Darryl wrapped his legs around the Hermes’ waist and his arms around his neck.

Zak carried him in and kicked the door shut, after locking it he headed straight into Darryl’s bedroom and plopped them both down on the bed.

“Your shaking,” Zak said with a gentle smile as he kissed the Athena’s hands. “Are you scared?” he asked.

Darryl smiled and shook his head, “kiss me Geppy,” he begged.

Zak happily complied as he dragged them both further up the bed, till Darryl’s head was rested comfortably on the pillow. The Hermes settled himself between the Athena’s legs and grounded against him, earning himself a whimper from the brunette.

The both sat up to free themselves of their clothes, kissing each other from time to time till Darryl fell back on the bed and Zak hovered over him. Darryl hands wandered from the dark haired man’s chest and rested on his shoulders, Zak leaned in grinding their erections together as they kissed. Darryl moaned at the unfamiliar feeling and his hands started shaking.

“We can stop if you want to,” Zak reminded, afraid of forcing the Darryl into something that he wasn’t ready for.

Darryl shook his head again, “I want this Skeppy, please…” he begged and Zak gave him another kiss before sucking on his own fingers and then entering one into Darryl. The Athena squirmed a bit to the weird feeling.

Zak bent down and kissed him as he continued to stretch the guy out, he used his other hand to stroke Darryl and get the Athena painfully hard. When Zak decided that he was stretched enough he moved to align himself, before glancing back at Darryl for any sign of hesitation.

He smiled when he saw the Athena smiling at him with lust clear in his eyes, and slowly pushed his tip in. Darryl’s head rolled back as a throaty moan escaped his lips.

Zak kept his eyes on Darryl as he pushed himself in, making sure to stop if any sign of discomfort showed on the Athena’s face. Eventually he was all in but he stayed still, allowing the brunette to adjust and catch his breath.

When Darryl nodded at him Zak slow pulled out, Darryl clenched around him involuntarily, causing the Hermes to groan and his cock to throb. He thrust into the Athena at a steady pace, making sure to put Darryl’s pleasure above his own.

Soon the Athena was a moaning mess and Zak picked up his speed, and brought their lips back together for another kiss. When Zak found his prostrate Darryl arched his back as he screamed in pleasure and came.

Darryl seemed a bit embarrassed but Zak made sure to whisper comforting words as he continued to thrust into him. Eventually Zak reached his climax and fell on top of the Athena, sated and tired.

Zak gave the sleepy looking Athena a lazy kiss before they both fell asleep.


	30. Chapter 30

**Still Smut in the beginning**

**feel free to skip !!!**

=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=

George woke up feeling a bit sore but he didn’t mind. A smile formed on his lips when he remembered what happened last night. He felt Clay’s hand running through his short brown hair and sighed in contentment.

“Good morning,” Clay whispered placing a kiss on the top of George’s head, the latter hummed his response.

“You feeling sore?” Clay asked his voice laced with concern.

“No” George lied. Clay hand ran down his bare back and applied just enough pressure to make him wince.

“The truth George,” Clay commanded as he nuzzled his face into the brunette’s hair.

“Okay yes it hurts, but I’m fine Clay.” George reassured.

Clay didn’t look to convince and instead carried George into the bathroom to shower. He tried to focus on the task at hand but found it hard when the brunette seemed insistent that something should happen in the shower. George giggled as he trailed his hands down the blonde’s chest, and flashed him a smirk when he saw the blonde’s shaft standing proudly. 

He lowered himself and took Clay into his mouth, Clay moaned and gripped onto George’s brown hair as the latter bobbed his head up and down. Clay eventually pulled him up and pressed him against the shower wall.

George hooked his legs around Clay’s waist and held onto the man’s shoulders. “Just remember that you asked for this,” Clay said and George gave him a nod.

The blonde than entered the brunette and soon the shower was filled with sounds of their moans and skin slapping against skin. When they both reached their climax they shared one last kiss before washing themselves again then drying off.

George had a collection of baggy clothes so he lent Clay some, then the two headed out to make breakfast.

**=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

**Smut is over**

**It is now safe to continue! :)**

**=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

Clay smiled when he saw George dance around the kitchen throwing the ingredients into the pot. A song played loudly on the radio and the couple was singing their lungs out to it.

They both settled in their seats once the food was ready and ate in relative silence. Clay’s breath hitched when he felt George’s foot trail up and down his leg.

Clay looked up to see the Aphrodite smiling at him, _how does he have this much stamina, or is it because he’s an Aphrodite._

“No George, I want to go out today.” Clay said firmly as he gently removed George’s leg from going any further.

“Okay what did you have in mind?” George asked feigning disappointment.

Clay went into the bedroom and produced their small bottles of date ideas. He exchanged them and they both reached in to pick one. Clay’s face paled a bit when he read the first one…

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

“We could pick another date idea you know,” George reminded the Zeus who was trying his best to appear brave.

“No George, if you want a roller coaster for our date then we will ride a roller coaster for our date, he said with determination.

His brave front disappeared however when they were being strapped into the cart. George could sense the blonde’s fear, and tried to think of a number of ways to distract the man. Just then a idea popped into his mind.

Clay wrung his hands, nervously waiting for the ride to start, when he felt George’s hand on his lap. At first the blonde thought of it as a comforting gesture, he heart started to speed up though when he felt George started to rub his thighs in a sensual manner. 

He looked over to see the man smirking at him and felt his ears heat up, he didn’t even realized that the ride had started till George removed his hand and they plummeted down.

George had to help Clay off the ride and the two sat on a bench so he could regain his composure. Once Clay felt strong enough they went around visiting the various attractions in the park before settling down in a cafe for a quick snack.

“so which idea did you pick?” Clay asked.

“Visiting a bookstore, which I’m surprised you even put it in there. It doesn’t seem like your cup of tea.” George pointed out.

“But you like books don’t you?” Clay stated as he rested his chin in the palm of his hand and stared at George affectionately.

“Well yes…”

“Then I’ll gladly drag you to every book store in town,” Clay replied.

George smiled and after paying the couple left the cafe. They were heading back to their car when Clay felt George tug on his shirt. The blonde noticed the brunette was pointing at something with a smile.

Clay looked over to see Karl and Nick lining up at an ice cream stand. The Athena excitedly grabbed his cone as the Hephaestus paid for it. 

Nick stooped down to carry the Athena on his back. Giggling, Karl took the offer and as they continued on their date, Karl would let Nick take a few bites of his ice cream.

Clay and George watched the couple proudly before heading their way.

~0~0~0~0~0~

“Give this book a chance Dream, you my like it.” Darryl said cheerfully as he handed the book to the blonde.

“Thanks Bad,” Clay responded and watched as the Athena partially limping his way over to another costumer. He tried his best to hide his smile, _did we seriously do it on the same night._

“Clay do you want to try this game when we get home?” George asked holding up the game for the Zeus to check.

“Sure but that might have to wait for later, I have something special planned for the both of us after this.” Clay answered hooking his arm around the Aphrodite’s waist.

The Aphrodite gave him a little peck on his cheek before they headed to the cashier to make their purchase. Just then the bell by the door rang and in walked a very excited Zak, who was quick to wrap Darryl into a hug. 

“Hey Dream, Hey George, you guys on a date?” Zak asked.

“Yup, and you?” Clay said proudly as he held George’s hand tight.

“I’m taking Darryl out for his lunch break.” He said tightening his hold on the Athena in front of him.

“Okay then you two have fun,” George said as he and Clay left the store with their purchases, just as Darryl’s co-workers stared to tease him.


	31. End

“Clay where are we going?” George asked, getting quite bored since he couldn’t exactly see the view with the blindfold on.

Yes, a blindfold.

After they left the store, they returned to George’s apartment and Clay had him pack up a bag of clothes. Then Clay magically produced the blindfold and asked George to use it. The brunette was a bit skeptical but eventually agreed, right now they have been driving for what seemed like hours and George was getting restless.

“Relax George, we’re almost there.” He said giving George’s hand a comforting squeeze.

Finally George felt the car come to a stop, he heard Clay get out of the car and walk over to his side. He then guided George out of the car and told him to hold still. Clay untied the blindfold and George blinked as his eyes readjusted to the light.

He gasped as he saw a sharp cliff that over looked the sea, with a private beach to his right, and to his left was a field of wild flowers. At the center of the field stood a villa, George turned to look at Clay who was fidgeting nervously at what the Aphrodite would say.

“Clay, this is too much…” George said as he took in the breath taking view.

The blonde let out a sigh, “You deserve this and much more George,” he said as he embraced the Aphrodite.

The both of them took a stroll on the beach before heading to the villa. 

The villa had a small pool at the back, a jaccuzi, a large bathtub, a kitchen filled to the brim with food, and a cozy couch complete with a large flat screen TV.

“This is my family’s summer home, I had some of the workers prepare this place for us this morning.” He informed George as they toured around.

George’s eyes blew open, he knew that Clay was rich, just not this rich.

Clay grabbed his hand and lead him into the bedroom, “Come on you’ll miss the sunset!” He yelled as the quickly ran in. 

The bedroom had it’s own bathroom and TV, not to mention the king sized bed. George turned his attention to the roof only to realize that the part above the bed was made of glass, giving them the perfect view of the night sky. 

Clay dragged him out onto the balcony and they stayed in each others arms as they watch the sunset.

“George I love you,” Clay whispered as he turned the brunette around so they faced each other.

“I know it’s a bit too soon to say this but I truly believe that you’re the one.” he continued as he cupped George’s face.

“I want us to date officially, and hopefully one day get married and start a family. If you’ll have me?” Clay asked with hope in his eyes.

George felt his eyes prick with tears as he smiled and brought their lips together. “I love you Clay, I don’t know how or when it happened but I do know now that I love you.” he said.

The two beamed at each other before they reconnected their lips in a kiss. It was sweet and gently, till George’s hands started wandering around Clay’s body in a sensual manner.

The blonde smirked into their kiss then gently grabbed the brunette’s hands to still them. “Seriously? How much stamina do you have?” he asked still smirking.

George pouted playfully, “Clay… I am a man that has been suppressing my Aphrodite urges since I hit puberty. Do you really think that I will be sated after only doing it twice?” he asked.

Clay let out a long wheeze causing George to laugh as well, the Hermes then cupped his cheeks, “Do not complain if you can’t stand tomorrow,” he said.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

**Smut!!!!**

This was originally Karlnap, I just added a bit and changed the names

So sorry if it seems a bit out of place

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

They both rushed into the bedroom, stealing kisses and tearing off each others clothes along the way, until they were both naked on the bed and kissing hard.

“Last chance to back out Athena,” Clay breathed out their lips still grazing.

George smirked, “I don’t like getting blue-balled Hermes.” He used his leg to tease the Zeus’ growing erection, making the man groan and reconnect their lips.

The brunette let out a throaty moan as the Hermes grounded their erections together, without warning he flipped them over so he now straddled a surprised Clay.

The Aphrodite smirked then trailed kisses down Clay’s neck, onto his chest before taking his now erect dick into his mouth. The blonde moaned out and placed his hand on George’s head as his partner went down on him. Clay tugged his hair a bit when the Aphrodite swirled his tongue around his tip, causing the latter to moan around him.

George then reached up and placed two fingers on Clay’s lips, the blonde got the message and sucked on the brunette’s fingers. When the Athena felt like his fingers were wet enough he pulled them out of his partner’s mouth and inserts them into his hole.

George tries to get used to the feeling as he loosens himself up. When the brunette stared to thrust his fingers into himself, he moans around Clay’s cock, causing vibrations that sent shivers up the Zeus’ spine.

“You have no idea how sexy you look right now,” Clay said between pants.

George popped off him and shot him a smile, before removing his fingers and aligning himself with Clay’s shaft. He slowly lowered himself down onto the blonde, and with a moan Clay reached out to grip his hips. The Aphrodite bent over to kiss Clay before lowering himself completely onto the man.

George began to rock his hips, riding Clay, who began to thrust himself into the Athena. The brunette moaned and clenched around the Hermes as he continued to ride his partner.

The Aphrodite eventually came onto both of their chest, and Clay flipped them over and started pounding into him for his own release. George gripped onto the blonde’s shoulders and wrapped his legs around his waist. Clay hit George’s sweet spot with every thrust causing the Athena to suddenly get hard again. 

“George…” Clay moaned out when the brunette clenched around him, he was close.

“Inside me…” George breathed out.

After a few more thrust the brunette came again and Clay soon followed. The blonde then turned on his side to spoon his partner.

After catching his breath George turned his head to look at his lover.

“We have this place to ourselves for the week right?” he clarified.

And Clay hummed his answer before he kissed the brunette’s shoulder and neck.

“Are there stores nearby?” George asked.

“There’s a town that is 30 minutes away by car. What do you want to buy?” Clay answered sleepily.

“Just a pair of handcuffs since we already have the blindfold.”

Clay shot up to look at a smirking George with a shocked expression.

“What? You said that you were willing to make my dreams a reality.” George said smugly.

Clay groaned then laid down again, this time he placed his head on George’s chest.

“I have released a monster,” the blonde whined, making George’s chest rumble with laughter.

“What’s wrong Zeus? Can’t keep it up?” George teased.

Clay lifted his head and stared lustfully at George with narrowed eyes, “You will regret testing me in the morning, Aphrodite.”

=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=

**Smut over**

=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=

Weeks later the six of them were chilling at George’s apartment after going on a triple date.

Zak let out a sigh as he rested his head on Darryl’s lap, “the break ends tomorrow.” he whined.

“Well we need to go back to school eventually Skeppy, we have to think about graduating after all.” Darryl replied as he combed the Hermes’ hair with his fingers.

“But then the teachers are just gonna bury us in school work and we won’t be able to go out on dates anymore.” Nick whined leaning into Karl. 

Karl gave his boyfriend a gently kiss on the side of his head, “We still have the weekends, and maybe we could all do our homework together.” He suggested.

“Sounds like a good idea, we could form our very own study group.” George said excitedly, Karl and Darryl immediately agreed with him, while their boyfriends groaned.

“I don’t understand how studying is fun for you, but then again you are Athenas,” Clay said as he draped an arm around George.

“And proud of it babe!” George stated happily before pecking his boyfriend on the lips.

They then decided to snuggle up and watch a movie, as the others debated on what to watch George allowed his mind to wander.

He used to hate being an Aphrodite, how he wished he could have been born normal. Yet now he couldn’t help but feel proud, he had managed to make new friends and gain a lover who truly loved him.

Right now all he could feel was gratitude for being diagnosed with the Olympian Syndrome. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this book, do check out my other works too, if you are interested :)


End file.
